Anime Avenue
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: A world beloved the futuristic Earth. A another world where fantasy IS reality. What story could that possibly hold.
1. Episode 1: Let's Start The Game

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 1: Let's Start The Game**_

_Brother! Brother, wake up!_

**The calling of someones voice had awaken someone. It was a young boy with wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes. He was also wearing a set of black glasses. On his left side, there was a young boy standing beside him. It was a boy with spiky unkept hair. He appeared to resemble the older boy...but his eyes were a derk red color.**

_We're almost at our destination._

_**The older boy said nothing, as he grabbed his bag. When the two finally made it to their destination, they walked off the train and headed out.**_

_Any idea where we're supposed to be going?_

_**Again, the older boy said nothing, as he pulled out his phone, looking for wherever they were supposed to go.**_

_Starting today, a man named Sojiro Sakura will be taking care of us. I wonder where we're supposed to find him._

_**Together, the two continued looking for the man named "Sojiro Sakura" and his location. They started walking around, asking people where to find him. They gathered intel that his home was in an alley a bit further back from their location. They retraced their steps and took a right after an apartment with the stairs. When they found his house, the older boy rang the doorbell...but no one answered.**_

_Something I can help you two with?_

_Yes. We're looking for Sojiro Sakura. Is he here?_

_Oh, yeah...Sakura-san's usually at his cafe around this time._

_A cafe...?_

_Well, Leblanc's in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first..._

_A cafe called Leblanc. Gotcha. Thanks. Come on, brother._

_**Together, the two boys made their way down the streets and eventually came across the cafe. They walked inside and could smell the scent of fresh coffee. Inside, they saw an elder man and woman, sitting at one of the tables, watching the TV and someone else, sitting on one of the stools, writing something down.**_

_A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up._

_How frightening._

_What could be going on? Didn't something similar happen just the other day?_

_What do you think's going on, bro?_

_**The older brother said nothing, as he looked over to the other man, sitting on one of the stools.**_

_Vertical is...the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls..._

_Uhm...excuse me, sir._

_**The man looked up and noticed the two brothers.**_

_...Oh, right. They did say that was today._

_We'll be going now. The payment's on the table._

_Thanks for coming._

_This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing in here._

_A what now?_

_You talking about what we just saw on the news?_

_There's been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here._

_It's none of my concern._

_Haha, we'll see you next time._

_**The two brothers stepped aside, as the elder man and woman exited the store. There was now a feeling of unase, in the cafe.**_

_...Four hours for just a single cup of joe._

_**The managers attention finally turned to the boys, as they waited for something to happen.**_

_So, you're Ren?_

_Is Sakura-san here?_

_...Uh-huh._

_**The manager looked and saw the young brother, standing beside the older boy (now revealed as "Ren").**_

_Hm? Who's the kid?_

_My name is Kazuki Amamiya. I'm his little brother._

_What? They didn't tell me you were coming too!_

Kasuki: Nope, I came of my own will. Wherever my brother goes, I go.

_Is that right? Well then...I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. And...I guess the same goes for you too._

Kazuki: Nice to meet you.

Sojiro: I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?

Kazuki: ...?

Sojiro: Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and-

Kasumi: Huh?

_**Kazuki and Ren looked at each other, with confusion.**_

Sojiro: Well, not that that matters...Follow me.

_**Sojiro began walking up the stairs, next to the bathroom sign. Ren and Kazuki followed him, as they were led to an attic.**_

Sojiro: This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed.

_**The Amamiya brothers looked around, examining the area.**_

Sojiro: You look like you wanna say something.

Kazuki: Well...

Ren: It's cluttered.

Sojiro: It's on you to clean up the rest.

Kazuki: Huh!?

Sojiro: I'll be leaving, after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble.

Kazuki: ...!?

_**Although Kazuki was in shock, Ren simply nodded, in agreement.**_

Sojiro: Now then...I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?

Kazuki: That's right.

Sojiro: That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?

Kazuki: What!? No, of course not! My brother didn't do anything-

Sojiro: ...And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved.

_**The look on Kazuki's face was one of frustration. He began to think back on how the court mistreated him. And the worst part was their parents did not act in defending Ren.**_

Sojiro: In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.

Kazuki: HEY! Don't you dare talk like that towards my...

_**Kazuki wanted to tell Sojiro off but he was stopped by Ren, who placed his arm, in front of his little brother.**_

Sojiro: It's best you not talk about anything uncessary. I am in the restaraunt business, you know. behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.

Kazuki: Tch...probation...?

Sojiro: Really now...It's the word that applies to you. Or, at least your older brother. His sentence lasts until next spring, right? That's why he's gonna be here for the coming year.

Kazuki: Yeah...as will I.

Sojiro: Cause any problems, and you'll be sent straight to juvie.

Kazuki: ...

Sojiro: We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow.

Ren: Shujin?

Sojiro: Shujin Academy-the school you'll be attending.

_**Sojiro looked down at Kazuki, wondering about something.**_

Sojiro: As for you, I'm not sure where you'll be going.

Kazuki: I don't need you to worry about me. I already applied for a school out here.

Sojiro: Works for me. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the rest of the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know?

_**Sojiro had an annoyed look upon his face, while Kazuki had an irriated look upon his.**_

Sojiro: What a waste of my Sunday...

Kazuki: Grr...

Sojiro: Your "luggage" arrived earlier; I left them over there.

_**And with that, Sojiro just walked downstairs.**_

Kazuki: This is so messed up. I can't believe with how you're being treated!

Ren: ...

Kazuki: I just can't believe that this had to happen.

Ren: ...

Kazuki: I know what you're probably thinking...I didn't need to come all the way out here, is that right? Well, I chose to do so, in order to watch out for you.

_**Ren said nothing, as he just figited with his glasses, slightly smiling at his little brother.**_

Kazuki: So...while you'll be going to Shujin Academy, I'll be attending a school called Misaki High. It's not to far from yours. Just a simple walk.

_**Ren nodded, as the two of them looked at the large box that was called their "luggage."**_

Ren: We'll be living here starting today...We should check out what's in here.

Kazuki: Welcome to the rotten world that we call "home." For a whole year...

Ren: ...

Kazuki: Huh, check out this sofa.

_**Kazuki walked over to it and saw that it was filthy.**_

Kazuki: It looks like we can still use the sofa, but we'll have to clean it first. Alright then, I'll sleep on the sofa and you take the bed, alright?

_**Ren nodded, as the brothers started cleaning up the attic. It took them the entire aftertoon to tidy up the entire place. They didn't finish until the evening.**_

Ren: It's late...It seems like we've been cleaning for a while.

Kazuki: Yeah, no kidding.

_**Suddenly, the brothers heard footsteps coming their way. To their gaze, Sojiro had come back.**_

Sojiro: What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning.

Kazuki: You're the one who said we had to clean this place up.

_**Sojiro couldn't argue, since the younger brother was right. He looked around...and it seemed as though he was impressed by their work.**_

Sojiro: Actually, the place doesn't look too bad. Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy. Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing, right?

Kazuki: Hmph, for once, he makeas a good point.

Sojiro: I'm going to close up shop and get out of here myself. I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?

Kazuki: Gee, thanks for your concern. You can leave now.

_**Sojiro just gave an annoyed glare, at Kazuki, as he began walking off.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Episode 2: Shujin Academy & Misaki High

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 2: Shujin Academy/Misaki High**_

_**It was the next day and the Amamiya brothers were heading to their schools. They were already dressed in their school uniforms. Sojiro began walking up the stairs and walking towards the boys. He was now dressed in a white two-button blazer and while driving, he wears a white trilby with a red-white-and-blue striped hat band.**_

Sojiro: Looks like you're up.

Kazuki: Obviously. How else are we supposed to get to school?

Sojiro: Well then, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer.

Kazuki: No thanks. I'll walk all the way there.

Sojiro: W-Walk? Getting to the school takes a train ride.

Kazuki: Don't underestimate my leg power.

_**Kazuki got off of the sofa, grabbed his bag and headed out. He walked downstairs and began leaving the cafe.**_

Sojiro: The school you're attending is in the Aoyama district. It'll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there, but just for today. Let's go.

_**Sojiro started walking down the steps and muttered to himself...**_

Sojiro: Sheesh... Men aren't usually allowed in the passenger seat.

_**Ren and Sojiro, they took a car ride, as they headed off to the school to sign up. They eventually made it to the school grounds and were in front of the school gates.**_

Sojiro: Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? Don't get me wrong-I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble.

_**Sojiro and Ren walked inside and made their way to the principals office. As Sojiro was signing the papers, Ren was getting lecture from the big guy himself. The principal was overweight and bald. He wore a beige suit, white undershirt and a red bow tie. However, there was someone else there. It was a woman...she appeared to be a teacher. She was a youthful looking woman of a medium height and a slender build. She had dark brown unkempt hair, dark brown eyes and had a somewhat long and sleepy face. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt striped with white and red horizontal lines, a blue denim skirt and white kitten heel shoes.**_

_To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side...You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind._

_**The principal then turned his attention to the teacher, standing beside him.**_

_This is the teacher in charge of your class._

_I'm Sadayo Kawakami._

_**She pulled something from her pocket and was handing it over to Ren.**_

Kawakami: Here's your student ID. Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all... That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?

Kobayakawa: He is responsible for all his actions.

Kawakami: But really though, why me...? There should've been better candidates.

Kobayakawa: It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening.

_If you're done grilling him, can he leave now?_

_**Everyone turned their attention to the front door and saw Kazuki Amamiya. He walked inside, standing beside his brother.**_

Kobayakawa: Who are you? And who allowed you entrance in here!?

Kazuki: I happen to be HIS little brother.

Kobayakawa: Family? I wasn't aware there were others.

Kazuki: I guess that oversize ego of yours prevented that.

Sojiro: If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I gotta store to get back to.

Kobayakawa: Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don't let him cause any trouble outside...

Sojiro: Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he's in.

Kazuki: C'mon, brother. Let's get out of here.

_**Kazuki began walking out iof the office, irritated by the adults. Eventually, Ren and Sojiro followed out too. However, just then...**_

Kawakami: Oh, before I forget. Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom.

_**Ren simply nodded, before leaving the office. While Sojiro led the brothers back to the car, they were just talking and talking.**_

Kazuki: Jeez, what a bunch of almight snobs. I'm telling you. The teachers at Misaki High didn't cause me this nonsense. You should've enrolled there. I can't stand the fact they're treating you like a nuisance...

Ren: ...

Kazuki: But I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Guess it's true when they say your past follows you, wherever you go.

Sojiro: *sigh* School never changes, huh...? Come on, we're going home.

Kazuki: Maybe HE is but we're stuck in a damn attic.

_**While talking, Ren and Kazuki continued following Sojiro out of the building and to the car. However, things got even worse, when they were stuck in traffic.**_

Sojiro: Traffic's not moving at all...You're taking the train starting tomorrow.

Ren: ...

Kazuki: ...

Sojiro: ...So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?

Ren: It seems fun.

Kazuki: Yeah for those who aren't labled a criminal.

Sojiro: Do you even understand your situation...? Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.

Kazuki: As if YOU know how people think.

Sojiro: Zip it, kid! If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too...

Kazuki: That'd be interesting to hear. Wonder if your as empty back then, as you are now. I would LOOOVE to see that.

_**Hearing Kazuki insulting him just started annoying Sojiro.**_

Sojiro: What a troublesome kid I've taken in.

Ren: Why did you take me in?

Sojiro: I was asked to do it, and I just...happened to agree to it.

Kazuki: Yeah, right...

Sojiro: I've also been paid for it too after all.

_Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-_

_**WHile waiting for traffic to move, the radio turned on, stating that a situation had happened, with the train.**_

Sojiro: Another accident? So that's why it's so crowded. There's been a lot of those lately.

_**Kazuki and Ren looked at each other, wondering what was going on? But the Amamiya brothers weren't the only one who were aware of that. Within what looked to be an office, two others were watching the recent news of the train accident. Both were women. One of them had a tanned complexion with a beauty mark at the lower left corner of her sharp, seductive golden brown eyes. She had a well developed bust, and long waist-length flowing indigo hair that was worn loose with several loose curls. Her bangs were mostly layered over the right of her face to frame it while the left portion was almost entirely pulled back with a single, loose curl by the ear.**_

_**The other woman had long ashen brown hair asymmetrically parted on her right side and brown eyes (with a hint of mauve red). She was wearing a black business suit with a black turtleneck. Her blazer's cuffs and the lower part had clamshell-like designs. Accessory-wise, she wore a necklace of a section sign "§" which references her judicial occupation, earrings and a few dark hair clips that could be seen above her right ear. She had violet fingernails and wore black/dark gray high heels.**_

_It appears that things are escelating far more than we thought. Soon the public will begin to panic in fear, if this isn't taken care of. Wouldn't you say?_

_Yes._

_Which reminds me, are you free, the three of us haven't gone for a drink, in such a long time. How about you tag along with us?_

_I appreciate it but I have business to attend to. I should be going._

_**And just like that, the woman began walking off. From the office and down the stairs, tan and beautiful woman was making her way towards someone. He seemed young...around her age, to be exact. He had shaggy, chin-length brown hair with bangs and reddish-brown eyes. He wore a tan peacoat with black buttons, striped black and white tie, black pants and black gloves.**_

_Oh, where is she going?_

_She said she had other matters to attend to._

_Didn't she ask for me though?_

_No. I was the one who did._

_Oh? What is it? Is it a case?_

_Not quite. I'd like your opinion on something._

_Sure. But your judgement is quite often correct though. Can we discuss this of sushi perhaps? We are a couple of students working late, after all._

_I don't see why not. Only if YOU'RE buying._

_Aww..._

_**Elsewhere, back with the AMamiya brothers, they finally made it back to Cafe Leblanc. But it was already evening.**_

Sojiro: Damn, to think there'd be that much traffic...What a waste of time. I wasn't able to open the cafe today...

_**The Amamiya brothers just looked at each other, wondering what to do.**_

Sojiro: ...Whatever. Just head upstairs. There's something I need to give to you.

_**The brothers said nothing and headed up to the attic. When they got there, Sojiro had followed, looking at his phone.**_

Sojiro: Talk about a gruesome accident...Eighty people were involved.

_**The old man put away his phone and pulled something out of his pocket. It appeared to be a small book.**_

Sojiro: It's a diary. Make sure you write in it. You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you do in particular. besides following the law, that is. However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities.

_**Suddenly, there was a sudden ringing. Sojiro pulled out his phone and it appeared to be coming from him.**_

Sojiro: Hey, what's up? I'm about to leave right now. Don't worry. I'll be there in no time. Uh-huh. I'll see you soon.

_**He then hung up the call and placed the phone back in his pocket.**_

Sojiro: Well, I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don't mess up my store. If something goes missing, I'll hand you right over to the cops.

Kazuki: OKAY, THANKS, YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!

Sojiro: Grr...

_**Without another word, Sojiro just walked downstairs and headed out.**_

Kazuki: Geez, that guy really gets on my nerves.

Ren: We have an early day tomorrow. We should rest up.

Kazuki: Got it.

_**But before they could, there was a sudden ringing. It seemed to be coming from downstairs. Kazuki offered to go down and answer it, while Ren started getting ready for bed. It was the next day...**_

**Morning**

**Monday, the 11th**

_**The Amamiya brothers were up and dressed for their first day of school. Kazuki grabbed his bag and was about to head out.**_

Kazuki: Well, I'm about to head off. Since our schools are so close together, I'll make sure to head over to Shujin, after mine gets out.

_**Ren nodded, agreeing to his younger brothers decision.**_

Kazuki: Well, see ya.

_**Placing the bag over his shoulders, Kazuki headed out the door. In about 5 minutes or so, Ren eventually came downstairs, just as he was about to leave, he was stopped by Sojiro Sakura, calling out to him.**_

Sojiro: Oh, so you actually are going to school? Here, I'll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in.

Ren: Curry...?

Sojiro: What's that reaction for? Just eat it.

_**Ren sat down and began to eat away. Meanwhile, Kazuki was walking down the street and on his way to school. Through the wind, cherry blossom flew through the sky. He was thinking what kind of life hardened life awaited him and his brother. School festivals...club activities...or maybe sitting in a classroom taking lessons. None of these things ever had anything to do with him. But...it's going to be different, as of today.**_

Kazuki: First, I need to go to the Principal's office and put in my transfer papers and get the run-down...

_**An ordinary existence, not an extraordinary one. A quiet life, not a dramatic one. Normal...boring, even. Kazuki thought to himself that he's going to live the most average unremarkable life ever! Or so he thought...**_

_HEEELP!_

_**In front of the school, from the top of the hill, I hear a voice ring out...a voice that is to shatter my normal and unremarkable life.**_

Kazuki: Wh-What?!

_**Kazuki looks up at the long shout and, as he does, he sees a pretty blond-haired girl racing down the hill on her bicycle at an incredible speed. In fact...She's headed right for him.**_

_Out of the way, please! Actually, no...Somebody stop me!_

Kazuki: What in the...?!

_Akari! What are you doing?!_

_**Suddenly, there was a girl, standing next to Kazuki and shouting up the hill. She had long, sleek black hair that fluttered in the wind and she had a worried expression on her pretty face. But now wasn't the time to be admiring her.**_

_Oh, Enju! Good morning!_

_Don't "good morning" me! Look out! Stop that thing right now!_

_Well, I'd really, really love to stop, but you see...the breaks aren't working! Hahaha!_

_This is no time to be laughing! Looks like I've got no choice...Hey, you there!_

Kazuki: Wha? Who...me?

_Well, there's no one else here, is there?! Come on, the two of us are going to stop that bike!_

_**As Kazuki dashed off with the girl Enju, he suddenly got the feeling that he was going to get caught in something far from "ordinary." But if he didn't do anything, things were going to get messy. Oh well...time for action, as they say.**_

Kazuki: Lead the way...

_Okay! Full speed ahead! You're going to do your best to stop that bike! Got it?! Come on, we need to time this just right!_

_Kazuki: Right!_

_**Working together, with the girl next to him (named Enju)...**_

Kazuki: Okay...Now!

_**Kazuki and Enju took hold of the bike's handles.**_

_Alright, it stopped! Wait...what the...HUH?!_

_It hasn't stopped at all! Argh! Now we're getting dragged along too!_

Kazuki: Wait! Wait, wait, wait! There's a guardrail up ahead!

_Akari! Get off!_

_I CAN'T!_

_**The bicycle and the girl was riding flies into the air...along with me and the other girl, who tried to stop it.**_

_Akari: Wow! This is like a movie or something!_

_Enju: Why are you so relaxed?! At this rate, we're going to hit the ground!_

_Cypress: Not good..._

_**If Kazuki didn't think of something, they were all going to crash onto the ground. But he'd only be able to grab one of them...which should he reach out to?!**_

Kazuki: Hang on!

_Huh?_

_**When grabbing the girl on the bike, Kazuki let go of the handles and landed on the floor, with her in his arms. Once he landed back on the ground, Kazuki placed her feet on the ground.**_

Kazuki: Are you alright?

_Yeah, thanks for saving my life._

Kazuki: Eh, it's no big deal.

_You...just now...Her...pan-..._

Kazuki: Are you alright?

_Thank you...for what you did._

Cypress: No problem...you're not hurt, are you?

_Nope! I'm fine...thanks to you!_

_**She gazes at Kazuki with sparkle in her eyes and the young boy looks away, suddenly shy.**_

_Hentai..._

Kazuki: Hm? I'm sorry?

_Oh, hey! Are you the new student? What's your name? What class are you in?!_

_Akari! We're going to be late!_

_Oh no! But...but he didn't answer yet! See you later, okay?!_

Kazuki: Uhm...yeah. Later.

_**Making it to the school, Kazuki dashed through the halls and found the room to the principal.**_

Kazuki: So this is the Principal's office...

_**Just as he was about to walk in, someone had bumped into him. He appeared to be another student. He was a rather lanky teenager. He had distinctive spiky orange hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of purple colored headphones, with the tube-shaped white audio player hung around his neck. He had on a sleeveless, purple-grey shirt with a high collar that has a purple stripe going down the middle, with the stripe outlined in yellow, white shorts, held up by a loose-fitting black belt. The shorts had two large pockets with purple stripes on top, the stripes also outlining a pair of yellow buttons on each pocket. His shoes matched the design of his shirt, purple-grey with a purple stripe outlined by yellow. The shoes had four yellow buttons with white straps that replace shoelaces and sported with a yellow sweatband on his left wrist.**_

Kazuki: Oops, sorry about that.

_Just go the hell away._

_**With an attitude, the unknown student walked off, leaving Cypress a bit confused.**_

Kazuki: What was that about...?

_**Elsewhere, Ren was making his way to the school building...but he was having trouble getting there. When looking at his phone, he noticed something. A strange looking app on his phone appeared. It seemed to look a lot like a bizzare eyeball. While trying to figure out what it was, someone had walked beside him. From the figure, it appeared to be a girl. She was wearing a hoodie, so Ren could not see her face...that IS until he removed it. He was now able to see her face...**_

_**She had bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorized with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. Her school uniform was modified to fit her taste; the standard black blazer over a white varsity-like fullzip hooded sweatshirt, worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt. Her sweatshirt had a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, an "S" symbol near the front bottom on one side and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She also wore red tights and brown boots with yellow laces.**_

_**She noticed Ren standing next to him, with such a surprised expression on his face. Sher simply smiled at him and turned the other way. Suddenly, a car had pulled up, in front of them. Whoever it was, rolled the car window down and showed himself to the two of them. He had long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows and his jawline is broad and square. He was wearing what appeared to be a gym uniform.**_

_Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late._

_Uhm, sure. Thank you._

_**The older man then noticed Ren was standing there too.**_

_Do you need a lift too?_

Ren: Huh? Nah.

_**With a simple smile, the man rolled up the car window and began to drive away. As the car was driving off, someone came running pass Ren. According to his outfit, he seemed to be from Shujin, same as the girl. He had short spiky dyed blond hair and dark brown eyes.**_

_Dammit! Screw that pervy teacher!_

Ren: Pervy...teacher?

_Huh? What do you want? You plan on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?_

Ren: What do you mean?

_Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida._

_**Ren thought back to it and remembered that man, in the car.**_

_He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is the king of a castle? Don't you agree?_

Ren: King of a castle...?

_No, I mean...Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?_

Ren: You go to Shujin too?

_What...? No other high school's got a uniform like this._

_**The vulgar looking boy examined Ren's school uniform for...whatever reason.**_

_A second-year, huh...We're the same grade then. Never seen you before though._

_**While thinking about it, it finally came back to him.**_

_Oh, you a transfer student?_

_**Ren simply nodded, saying "yes."**_

_Then no wonder you don't know him. This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late._

_**Just as the two were about to take off, they suddenly felt light-headed for some reason...**_

_Uuugh, my head hurts... Dammit...I wanna go home..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Episode 3: The New School Life

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 3: The New School Life**_

_**Back with the young Amamiya brother, Kazuki bows to his principal and walks off. Making his way to class, he had run into another new student.**_

_Yo! What's good?_

Kazuki: Oh, hey. What's up?

_I'm John Spicer. You can call me Johnny! I'm studying aboard here because I love this country's anime, games and manga! Especially ninja and stuff!_

Kazuki: Ninja?!

John: Pleased to meet ya, bro!

Kazuki: Umm...Yeah...Likewise...bro.

_**Together, John and Kazuki arrived in the classroom, the homeroom teacher has the two give self-introductions. First impressions are important. How well this goes will decide how Kazuki's entire school life goes...**_

Kazuki: My name is Kazuki Amamiya. Pleased to meet y-...

_Ah-hah!_

Kazuki: You?!

Akari: You're the boy from this morning! Incredible, huh? It must be fate!

Kazuki: Wait...what? I don't understand what you mean!

Enju: The hentai from this morning...

Kazuki: Why're you calling me that?

_I never thought I'd be in the same class as those two from this morning..._

Aiko: You two know each other?

Kazuki: Yeah...I met them, on my way here.

Aiko: Perfect. Then you can take the empty seat behind Hanao.

Kazuki: A-Alright.

_**Kazuki walked over to his seat and placed his bag, beside him.**_

Akari: Hey!

_**The girl in the seat, in front of him casually turns her chair around to face Kazuki.**_

Akari: Nice to see you again, Kazuki. I'm Akari Hanao. We're in the same class...and our seats are so close...it's gotta be fate, right?!

Kazuki: I don't know if I'd call it that. More like a coincidence.

Akari: No, no, no...It's definitely fate! Pleased to meet you, Kazuki!

Kazuki: Yeah...Pleased to-...

_**Right at that moment...**_

Enju: Don't let him bother you, Akari. Just ignore him.

Kazuki: Huh? Oh...you're Enju, right?

Enju: Could you not say my name so casually?

Kazuki: So I'm right then?

Enju: What?! You tricked me!

Kazuki: You're the one who walked into that!

Akari: Hey, if you don't understand something, be sure to ask me or Enju, okay?!

Kazuki: That'd be great! Thank you!

Enju: Don't drag me into it!

Akari: But you know a lot more about the school than I do, Enju!

Kazuki: Seriously?

Akari: Enju is really amazing. She's a class rep and she's even on the student council!

Kazuki: Wow, you must be really talented.

Enju: Y-You think being praised by you makes me happy? Ahem...Oh well..I guess you have just transferred here. If you're having trouble, I suppose I can tell you whatever you need to know.

Kazuki: I appreciate that.

Enju: It's my job as class representative, after all...Just don't get the wrong idea.

Kazuki: Whatever you say! Thanks!

_**And so, the first period begins. The first lesson is moden Japanese. The subject of the lesson is a paper this year's goals that they have to turn in. This was the perfect subject for Kazuki right now...If he could write about it, that is.**_

Kazuki: Hmm...Alright, I know.

_**When there's something Kazuki didn't understand, it'll be quicker if he asked someone. But the question was...WHO should he ask?**_

Kazuki: Hey, Enju...What should I write for the paper?

Enju: You should think about that for yourself.

Kazuki: Please, help me! Class rep and student council member Enju-san!

Enju: *Sigh*...Well, it's about your goals for this year, right? So write about what you're hoping for. Do well in club activities...make a hundred friends...that sort of thing. Don't you have any goals like that?

Kazuki: Goals? Right, yeah...a quiet school life.

Enju: That's a pretty boring goal...

Kazuki: ...And prove my brothers innocence.

Enju: Huh? WHat for?

Kazuki: N-Nothing. It's not important. Family business.

Enju: Very well...

Kazuki: Yeah, well...that really is my only goal, though. I'm going to have a hard time writing a whole paragrah, let alone a whole paper.

Enju: Oh, don't worry about the word count. Just add some words here and there...make some things up to flesh it out a bit...it'll be fine.

Kazuki: Straight forward advice, huh? Nice. Are you really a straight-A student?!

_**At long last, the first period comes to an end.**_

John: Hey, Kazuki! How'd the lesson go...W-Whoa?!

_Hey! John-San, where are you from?_

_Wow, such rich, blond hair. How cool!_

_And such a stud!_

John: Hellooo... Hang on there, ladies, I'm not goin' anywhere!

Akari: Johnny, you're like...super popular!

Enju: That's right, unlike Kazuki.

Akari: What?! I don't think that's true at all!

Kazuki: It's fine. I like not standing out...and I'm never going to stand out more than exchange students, anyway.

Akari: Oh yeah...Since it's the start of the school year, how about we share our goals?

Kazuki: Is it just me, or does that sound a lot like the paper we just wrote?

Akari: I'll start. I want to try something for the first time...

Kazuki: You're totally ignoring me, huh?

Enju: Such as?

Akari: Something I don't know about, something I'm interested in but never tried before! Anything...everything!

Enju: It's impossible to do everything.

Kazuki: Something you never tried before, huh...

Enju: Don't pay attention to her, Kazuki. She's just making this up as she goes along.

Akari: How mean! Hey! Seeing as we just met, Kazuki...When I start something new, we should do it together!

Kazuki: Why not? Sure, I'm on board for that!

_**Akari had a point...This is the school life Kazuki has been placed in. He wanted to enjoy the youthful life like any young person should.**_

Akari: Hmm?

Kazuki: I totally agree. Let's do it!

Akari: Right! It's a promise!

_**Now that Kazuki thought back on it, perhaps he got a little carried away, making a reckless promise like that...But that didn't occur to him until a little while later.**_

Enju: Hey, Kazuki. I'll show you around the school.

_**We're on our lunch break...when Enju says this to me all of a sudden.**_

Kazuki: Is that right? What's the reason?

Enju: That's not a very nice thing to ask.

Kazuki: Well YOU'RE the one who hates me.

Enju: It's not that I hate you...I'm just being duly cautious.

Kazuki: No, you seriously hate me.

Enju: Anyway, you just started here, right? You don't know the layout of the school at all. I thought about inviting John-san as well, but he's not here. Maybe someone else is showing him around.

Kazuki: Yeah, that makes sense. I guess you can be nice sometimes.

Enju: D-Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just doing my duty as class representative.

Kazuki: Aaaand she's back to her old self. Anyways, I'm not getting the wrong idea, it's a simple compliment. Just be honest with yourself and accept it?

Enju: I-I'm always honest with myself...

Kazuki: Uh-huh...

_**Either way...Makes sense, I guess. There's no reason for me to refuse her offer.**_

Kazuki: Well? You gonna lead the way or not?

Akari: Guys! I wanna go too!

Enju: You don't need to be shown around, Akari.

Akari: You think? I'm still kinda fuzzy on where all the different classrooms are...

Enju: You've been going here a year, haven't you?

Kazuki: Seriously, it doesn't matter. Come on, lunch break is gonna be over soon.

_**Together, Kazuki, Enju and Akari were beginning the tour of the whole school. They started with outside first.**_

Enju: Alright...This is the school yard, and over there is the annex.

Kazuki: Got it.

Enju: You're nodding along, but are you actually listening? Are you going to remember this?

Kazuki: Do you have to question _EVERYTHING_ I do?

Akari: Wow! Look at that! A bunny! There's a bunny! Which means there's a breeding house here!

Kazuki: ...Uhhh, aren't you gonna stop her?

Enju: Yes, right...AKARI! What're you doing going in there?! Get out!

Akari: But...but...I didn't know we had a breeding house here!

Enju: Speaking of which, why is it unlocked?

_Yow!_

Kazuki: Huh?!

_**The moment Kazuki turned around, he bump into a small girl. She stumbles, and in that same instant, Kazuki caught hold of her, by the hand.**_

Kazuki: Sorry about that. You okay?

_A...ah..._

_**The girl stutters, reaching for the rabbit on her head. Speaking of which...WHY is there a rabbit on her head?**_

_Thank you._

Kazuki: Huh? Am I going crazy...or did that rabbit just speak...?

_O-Oh, no! I-It wasn't the rabbit! I was just doing ventriloquism!_

_**The girl changed her voice, as if she was trying to pull it off.**_

_G-Good afternoon!_

Kazuki: Uhhh...

Enju: But your mouth is moving...

_Umm...! I-I'm sorry...!_

_**Her face bright red, the girl runs away, carrying the rabbit with her. Despite her looks, she moved with incredible swiftness.**_

Kazuki: What was that?

Akari: Who knows...Oh, this is the key to the breeding house?

Kazuki: You're right. Did that girl drop it? She did have a rabbit on her head...

Enju: At any rate, we should lock the door. I'll take it to the teachers' room later.

_**Continuing the tour, the trio made it back into the hallways of the school building.**_

Akari: Argh! Why did you lock it right in front of my eyes?! I thought you were gonna leave me in there!

Enju: I did think about it...

Kazuki: Not even gonna try and dance around it, huh?

Akari: Hehe! You're SO mean!

Kazuki: You're not going to get mad over that?

Enju: She's not, because I'm ALWAYS looking after her.

Akari: Yup, she sure is!

_**It's not a relationship Kazuki could really understand, but I guess it's a bond of trust...at least that's what he thought.**_

Enju: Alright, let's head to the next place. Come on, we need to hurry!

Kazuki: There's no need for the rush...you can stop pulling my arm.

Enju: Oh! Sorry, I got carried away...

Kazuki: W-Wait, don't let go, all of a sudden! My foot...!

_**Enju took hold of Kazuki's arm and pulled, then suddenly let go, sending him flying. Basically, it was like a hammer throw...But there was no time to be describing it. Someone was coming up. A woman who appeared to be a student. But Kazuki couldn't dodge her. At the rate he was flying in, he was going to land right into her chest! SQUISH! A soft, bouncy feeling...and an indescribable warmth, surrounding his face. When he came to a stop, Kazuki removed himself from the woman's chest and jumped back.**_

Kazuki: Whoa! I-I'm really sorry. Are you alright?

_Well, aren't you spirited? Here...Are you hurt?_

_**With her soft hands gently holding Cypress by his cheeks, he was straightened back on his feet.**_

Kazuki: No, I'm okay. Thank you though.

_I'm honored that I was able to satisfy you._

Kazuki: Huh? N-No, it's not like that!

_**Seeing that smile on her face...it was like that of a goddess.**_

Enju: I'm glad you'll have a happy memory to take with you. So...do you have any last words?

Kazuki: This was YOUR fault! If you weren't pulling my arm, I wouldn't have been sent flying!

_Will both you SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_**The group could someone shouting, from behind the older student. She turned around and saw someone, standing behind her. It was the same boy who bumped into Cypress, in front of the principals office.**_

_Seriously, I've never heard two people act more like a bunch of spoiled brats!_

_**He didn't say anything else, as he walked on, shoving Cypress and Enju out of the way.**_

Enju: What's that look for? Tengge, knock it off.

_Aww. But I didn't do anything wrong._

Enju: Well, seeing as you've met now, I guess I should introduce you. This is Tengge Yomoda. For what it's worth, she's a third-year student on the student council. So...that makes her your senpai.

Tengge: Hello hello. Just because I'm your senpai doesn't mean you have to be formal around me, okay?

Kazuki: Nice to meet you. My name is Kazuki Amamiya. And I...

Tengge: Ah, I see. You're Ren's little brother, huh? I'll remember it. *Wink* Let's be friends, okay?

Kazuki: Uh...yeah, sure.

_**She extends her hand for Kazuki to shake. He gladly accepts, as the two smiled at each other. Even Akari was smiling, as well. However, Enju...**_

Enju: You hentai.

Kazuki: That seems to be your favorite word, doesn't it?

_**When Tengge was walking off, all that was left were Kazuki, Akari and Enju.**_

Enju: *Sigh*...Well, this is it. Times almost up. We should go ahead and eat lunch.

Kazuki: Agreed. I'm super starving!

Akari: Kazuki, what are you having for lunch?

Kazuki: Hm? Oh, I didn't bring anything...

Enju: In that case, let's go to the cafeteria. It should be pretty empty by now.

Akari: Good idea, since the co-op shop is probably all sold out.

Enju: You're right. There's almost no time left for lunch break...Shall we hurry?

Kazuki: Yeah, let's do it!

_**Together, the three made their way to the cafeteria. By the time they realized, there was only about ten minutes of lunch break left...Kazuki wasn't sure if they would make it in time for lunch.**_

Akari: Our cafeteria's motto is "cheap, fast and average-tasting"!

Kazuki: Is that right? You know, you could at least lie and tell me it tastes good.

Enju: You're always arguing back, aren't you?

Kazuki: Huh, you should talk.

Enju: There's no time, so let's hurry!

Akari: Got it!

Kazuki: Whatever.

_**The trio hurry along, walking in the opposite direction from everyone else. As Kazuki thought about all that's happened, it wasn't bad at all...A regular school life as a student. He finally started to feel peaceful days of normality. However...he suddenly felt a sense of uneasiness. The boy turned around but there was nobody there. He began to wonder what was going on.**_

Akari: Kazuki...? Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!

Kazuki: Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.

_**For an instant, he sensed murderous intent. Or maybe it was just his imagination. There's no way he would sense anything like that in a place such as school.**_

Enju: What is it? Something bothering you?

Kazuki: No, my mistake. It's probably nothing.

Enju: Really?

Akari: Hey! Come on, let's go!

Kazuki: Yeah, yeah! I heard you the first time!

_**Before they walked off, Kazuki wanted to look back once more...but instead he shook his head and followed after Akari and Enju. Meanwhile, Tengge made her way outside and noticed that someone was waiting for her. It was a young man, near a vehicle.**_

Tengge: Ah, mister Akechi! You were waiting for little ol' me? I'm so flattered.

_Haha, that does seem to be the case, doesn't it? I was wondering if you were free, right now?_

Tengge: Of course. Whatever you need.

_Splendid. May we continuing this over sushi, perhaps? You are on your lunch break._

Tengge: Sounds wonderful. Let's be on our way.

_**Tengge wrapped her arms around Akechi's right arm, as her large breasts were completely squishing him. She noticed him blushing, as he walked towards the vehicle. Tengge stepped inside, with Akechi following behind. At the restaurant, Tengge and Akechi were sitting at a table...but someone was there with him. It was another woman, sitting in front of them.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Episode 4: Take A Turn For The Worst

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 4: Take A Turn For The Worst**_

_**Back with Ren, he made made it to Shujin. Walking through the doors, he could hear the students talking behind his back. Good thing he had thick skin. He made his way up some stairs and headed towards the faculty office. Walking inside, he sees his teacher Ms. Kawakami.**_

Kawakami: *sigh* Unbelievable...Being over half a day late on your first day...? Can you explain yourself?

Ren: I was in a castle.

Kawakami: You can't be serious...WiIl you pull yourself together? You were given a fair warning yesterday. Mor importanly...I heard that you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?

Ren: "That" Sakamoto...?

Kawakami: Don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing but trouble. He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though...

Ren: ...

Kawakami: ...Anyway, break's almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me.

_**The teacher gotout of her seat and headed out of the office, with Ren following behind. While walking through the hallways, Ms. Kawakami stopped...**_

Kawakami: By the way, when you introduce yourself...Be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, OK? No NOT say anything uneccessary.

_**With that, they continued making their way to the classroom. Inside, things didn't change, students were still talking about him.**_

_Being super late on his first day? He really is insane..._

_He looks normal though..._

_But he might slug us if we look him in the eye..._

Kawakami: Settle down. ...Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Ren Amamiya. Today, we... had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well. All right, please say something to the class.

Ren: Nice to meet you.

_He seems quiet...but I bet when he loses it..._

_I mean, he was arrested for assault, right...?_

Kawakami: ...Uhh, so...Your seat will be...Hmm...Over there. The one that's open. Sorry but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?

_This sucks..._

_**Ren ignored the student and just casually walked over to his seat, until he stopped by someone who spoke underneath her breathe.**_

_...Lies._

Ren: You're that girl...

_**The flashy female student didn't say anything else. She just glared at him. But Ren didn't let it bother him, as he just sat at his assigned seat.**_

_Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?_

_Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?_

_That means she's cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida. Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about..._

_For real. That side of the room is totally awful._

Kawakami: Oh, right! The volleyball rally's in two days...Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?

_**One of the students stood up from his seat to confirmed that he was picked. He was likely of average height or shorter, with spiky blue-tinted black hair, black eyes and a relatively "average" face. He didn't look so good either. He had a couple bruises on his face.**_

_Everyone, please rise..._

_**Back at Misaki High, lunch break was over and everyone moved on to their afternoon lessons.**_

Aiko: ...and then you square the contents of the parenthless and expand it out. Also, don't forget to square the coefficient. If you switch sides of the equal sign, the solution for x squared is...

Kazuki: What is this, some kind of secret code...? Or some kind of evil spell...?

_**Either way, Kazuki didn't get it at all. It just went in one ear and out the other. Did the other students really understand any of that?**_

Akari: ...

John: ...

Enju: ...

_**Kazuki could understand someone who seemed as hard-working as Enju, but even Akari and John looked like they were taking the lesson seriously...In other words, Kazuki was the only one who didn't understand.**_

Kazuki: Dammit...I never expected school life would come with problems like this...

_**Even though he was struggling, Kazuki chose to take it in. Running away from this meant running away from his brother and a regular life. When he squeezed his eraser...it slips out of his hands and tumbles down from his desk.**_

Kazuki: Oops. Oh shoot...

Enju: Hmm?

_**Looked like Enju noticed.**_

Kazuki: Sorry about that. I'll pick it up.

Enju: Oh.

_**As Kazuki reached down for the eraser, his hand brushed against the tips of Enju's fingers.**_

Enju: ...! H-Hentai! What are you doing, feeling up my fingers?!

Kazuki: Whatever...

Enju: Fine, just let go of my hand!

Kazuki: It's my eraser, is it not?

Aiko: You there, pipe down! Be quiet!

Enju: S-Sorry, ma'am...Now look, she got mad at me because of you!

Kazuki: The blame is soley on you. You freaked out for a stupid reason.

Enju: Hmph!

Kazuki: Weirdo.

Akari: I don't think Enju's mad!

Kazuki: Well, that's good...Whoa?!

_**When Kazuki turn around, Akari had turned her chair around towards him.**_

Kazuki: You realize we're in the middle of a lession...?

Akari: Ahaha! It's fine, don't worry!

Kazuki: I'm pretty sure it's the teacher who decides that...

Akari: Nevermind that, you look like you're having trouble. I can fix any problem, you know?

Kazuki: You can, huh? Then...can YOU help me with this problem.

Akari: I see. All you have to do is substitute here!

Kazuki: Thanks. How about this one, then?

Akari: Just a little miscalculation...Umm...Oh, here!

Kazuki: Huh...

_**To Kazuki's surprise, Akari was actually pretty smart.**_

Enju: Akari's pretty intelligent...when it comes to schoolwork.

Akari: Hehe! You're making me blush...

Kazuki: No, I don't think she's complimenting you! She's emphasized schoolwork...so everything else...

Akari: Huh?

Enju: I don't think you're in a position to be laughing at anyone...not from what I've seen, anyway.

Kazuki: And WHO said I was laughing?

Akari: Alright, I'll teach you!

Enju: Hold off for now...We're in the middle of a lesson. Anyway, how about facing forward? Look, the teacher's getting angry!

Akari: Phooey. Well then, later, Kazuki!

Kazuki: Uh-huh...

_**And so, after school, Kazuki was looking at his paper and trying to understand the problems...but he was having no luck.**_

Enju: So, which parts don't you understand? Well, everything, as far as I can tell...but...

Kazuki: Did you come here just to insult me? If so then...

Enju: Come on, spit it out! This is no time to be trying to save face, is it?

Kazuki: Say what...? Whatever, look, I'm having an off day! Lots of things on my mind. Things you couldn't begin to understand.

Enju: You're not a very good liar. Alright, this problem I'm writing in my notebook...do you understand this?

Kazuki: Hell no.

Enju: So you can't do it, after all.

Kazuki: That's what it means by..."_Hell No_".

Enju: Anyway...Kazuki, you're completely hopeless at schoolwork.

Kazuki: And you're completely hopless at kindness.

John: HAHAHA! DESTROYED!

_Ooh yeah...Destroyed!_

_**All of a sudden, people are gathered around Kazuki's desk. Akari and Enju, John and...and...**_

Kazuki: And you are...?

_Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I, transfer student number two...I'm Yamabuki Suou. Yamabuki as in "mountain breeze". You can call me Bookie for short, okay?_

_**Yamabuki had light skin and slanted dark mauve eyes, giving her a mischevious expression. Her chest-lengh black hair was worn down in small, slighly curled pigtails over her shoulder, held by yellow scrunchies. Her bangs were straight cut over the left corner of her head, while the remainder is pulled back. Her forelocks framed her face. She wasn't even dressed like the rest of the female students...with her uniform she wore a green sweater with a chick in an egg and the word Hiyoko above it. Instead of loafers she wore yellow and white sneakers with plain white socks.**_

Kazuki: I see. Pleased to meet you, Yamabuki.

Yamabuki: Ahahahaha! Call me _Bookie_, dammit!

John: Yamabuki's my second best-friend, Kazuki. Don't be too mean to her, alright?

Kazuki: Who said I intended to?. So how do you know John?

Yamabuki: He was having trouble with all the chicks flocking to him, and I helped'im out.

Kazuki: I see now.

Yamabuki: And then it turned out we got on pretty well, and had a lot of the Sam interests...Ahh, dear me...

John: OHH YEAH! We promised to exchange anime DVDs!

Kazuki: You two sound like you've been friends forever! So if Bookie is your second best-friend then who's the first?

John: HAHAHA! You even need to ask, ol' pal?!

_**Old pals...? Kazuki thought about it...and he didn't remember these two becoming friends. Or even best friends, for that matter.**_

Yamabuki: Forgot to mention, I'm up for most stuff...So if you need someone for BL or GL, I'll be happy to partake!

Kazuki: Huh?

Yamabuki: Basically, what I want to say is...Thanks for that little back-and-forth! I love watching that sort of thing!

Kazuki: Uhhh...

Yamabuki: So the transfer student is a tsundere who isn't honest with himself...Yeah, very fit for BL! Pleased to meet you, Kazuki.

_**Yamabuki smiled at Kazuki affectionately, and he wanted to refuse...but something about him just couldn't.**_

Kazuki: *Sigh*...Anyway, what's up? Did you need something?

John: Oh yeah, right! Hey, Kazuki! Let's go home together!

Kazuki: Sorry but I can't.

John: Whysdat?

Enju: I'm sorry, John-san. Today he's got to study with us after school.

Kazuki: And afterwards, I gotta meet with my brother, right after.

Akari: Really?

Kazuki: It's the plan that we made. I meet him, in front of his class, when my school is out.

John: WHAT?! An afterschool study session with the ladies?!

_**Suddenly, John takes hold of Kazuki's desk with both hands and draws his face towards Kazuki. He was a little too close...and Yamabuki seemed to love it. What's more, John's eyes were strangely wide and his face was shaking.**_

Kazuki: Personal space...

John: Th-Thi...

Kazuki: ...?

John: This...this is the youth I've been seeking!

Kazuki: Uhhh...

John: Listen...think about it, Kazuki. The setting sun shining through the classroom window...you and a girl with your desks pulled together...just the two of you...

Kazuki: So?

John: Don't sweat the small stuff! You're just making me even more jealous! You're not just alone with a cute girl...You're alone with TWO cute girls!

Kazuki: I think you're taking this all a bit too far...

John: Shoot! I'm so jealous, Kazuki...You only just started school, and already you've got yourself into a wonderful situation like this!

Kazuki: I wouldn't sweat it, dude. I mean, yeah, they are cute, but on the other side, one of them is completely sweet and the other's just a mad woman, you know?

Enju: A mad woman?! Wh-What?!

Kazuki: See what I mean?

_**Out of the two girls, only Enju reacted as she normally would, but now wasn't the time to be worrying about that...**_

John: A waifu and a tsundere? What a cliche...

Kazuki: That's a way of putting it.

John: So what time are we getting the photo?

Kazuki: Huh? Photo?

Enju: *Sigh*...Because of John-san, I don't even feel angry anymore...Anyway, let's review today's material and preview tomorrow's lesson, okay?

Kazuki: You're the boss...

_**Looking exasperated, Enju left the classroom. Looked like she left to get some materials. Throughout the whole day, Kazuki's busy first day came to an end. After his tutoring with Akari and Enju, he packed his things up and headed to Shujin Academy. When he got there, his older brother was already outside.**_

Kazuki: Hey, bro. How was your first day?

_**Ren explained to his brother that a lot had happened, on his way to school. And that he would explain it, on the way back to the cafe.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Episode 5: Arsene

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 5: Arsene**_

_**During their walk to the subway station, Ren started with how he met Ryuji and how things took a MAJOR turn. In the story, Ren explains that he was walking to school, when he and another student (now revealed as "Sakamoto") came across a large castle. And the strangest part...it was where the school was located.**_

Sakamoto: We didn't...come the wrong way though. Yeah, this should be right.

_**Both Ren and Sakamoto looked at the sign and it stated that the sign said "Shujin Academy."**_

Sakamoto: What's going on here? I guess we'll just have to go and ask.

_**Together, Ren and Sakamoto walked towards the castle. Inside, the scenery was changed. Instead of a school building, there was a huge castle throne room.**_

Sakamoto: Th-That's weird...Where's the school...?

Ren: Is this our school?

Sakamoto: It should be...It said "Shujin" on the gate...What's going on here?

_**Sakamoto then pulled out his phone...but he didn't have any bars.**_

Sakamoto: Out of service? Where'd we end up? The sign was for the school, right?

Ren: What's going on here?

Sakamoto: I-I dunno! I wanna know!

_**Suddenly, someone came walking into the throne room. His appearance was that of a knight in armor. he carried a large shield and sword.**_

Sakamoto: Geez, you freaked me out...Who're you? You a student?

_**The knight said nothing, as he stood there.**_

Sakamoto: Man, your costume's impressive...Is that armor real?

_**Once again, the knight remained creepily silent.**_

Sakamoto: C'mon, don't just stand there. Say somethin'.

_**Out of nowhere, others in the knight armor came walking in.**_

Sakamoto: ...H-Hey, what's goin' on?

Ren: This must be a prank.

Sakamoto: You really think so...?

_**One of the knights in armor stepped up to Sakamoto, almost like he was growing impatient.**_

Sakamoto: C-Calm down! Time out, man! We gotta run!

Ren: Got it.

Sakamoto: Stop standin' around and run!

_**But they didn't get far, as more knights appeared, one of them knocking Sakamoto to the ground.**_

Sakamoto: Gah! Oww...Y-You're gonna break my bones, dammit! The hell you think you're-Aagh!

_Take them away!_

_**The knights began to surround Ren and Sakamoto, taking them to another location. Back in the present day, Ren and Kazuki had finally arrived at Leblanc.**_

Kazuki: Oh boy...you ready?

_**Ren nodded, as the two brother walked through the cafe door. Sojiro was standing behind the counter and he made a pretty upset look on his face.**_

Sojiro: Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today. It's only the first day and you're already showing up hours late?

Ren: It was an accident...

Kazuki: yeah, take it easy, old man.

Sojiro: Yeah, that's what everyone says. Look, just behave yourself. Your life's forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?

Kazuki: Enough, old man! It was a one-time thing. It won't happen again. So can you do us a favor and just LAY OFF?!

_**Before Sojiro could argue back, his phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.**_

Sojiro: Hey, what's up? ...Yeah, I just closed up shop. I'll be there in half an hour.

Kazuki: Pretty funny how his mood changed, when he's on the phone.

_**Ren nodded. Their whispering was interrupted, when Sojiro glanced back at the Amamiya brothers.**_

Sojiro: Hey, what're you standing around for? Go hurry on up to bed.

_**The boys said nothing, as they walked up the stairs to the attic.**_

Sojiro: ...No, I just hired a part-timer.

_**Up in the attic, the boys dressed into something they could sleep in and Ren continued on with the story. He explained when he woke up, he found himself and Sakamoto in a dungon cell.**_

Sakamoto: ...Hey. Hey! Wake up! You all right?

Ren: Yup, you?

Sakamoto: Yeah, more or less.

_**Sakamoto looked all around the dungon cell and nothing looked faked.**_

Sakamoto: Looks like this ain't no dream...Ugh, what's goin' on!?

_**He then ran to the cell door, calling out to someone.**_

Sakamoto: Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there! Dammit, where are we!? Is this some kind of TV set...?

_**Suddenly, there was sudden screaming, coming from outside of the cell.**_

Sakamoto: Th-The hell was that just now...?

_**The screams happened again...but they sounded more aganizing.**_

Sakamoto: Whoa...Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...

_**The screams stopped, as the knights from before had shown up, walking towards the cell door.**_

_Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is "unlawful entry." Thus, you will be sentenced to death._

Sakamoto: Say what!?

_No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle._

_**Someone from behind the knights began walking towards the dungon cell door. It...appeared to be that older man...Kamoshida. But...something was different about him. He was wearing a gold crown, red heart printed cape and pink underwear, leaving his torso and hairy legs exposed. And his eyes were a yellow color.**_

Sakamoto: Huh? Wait...Is that you Kamoshia?

Ren: Kamoshida?

Kamoshida(...?): I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto...Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought a friend this time...because you can't do anything for yourself.

Sakamoto: This ain't funny, you asshole!

Kamoshia(...?): Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me-the king. The punishment for that is death.

_**Both Ren and Sakamoto were shocked by what Kamoshida said.**_

Kamoshida(...?): It's time for an execution! Take him out!

_**The knights began opening the doors and they all walked inside the cell, even Kamoshida. In front of Ren's eyes, the knights held both of Sakamoto's arms, as Kamoshida started throwing punches on him, seriously injuring him. The vulgar boy was now on the ground...with no strength to get back up.**_

Kamoshia(...?): ...Hmph. Where'd your energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn't worth beating. I'll have you killed right now.

Ren: Have you lost your mind!?

Kamoshida(...?): Hm? What...? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am.

_**With a sinister smirk, Kamoshida walked up to Ren, having a look of satisfaction. As for Ren, he glared at Kamoshida, with disgust.**_

Kamoshida(...?): That look in your eyes irritates me!

_**With a powerful kick, Kamoshida made Ren fly back, hitting the wall.**_

Kamoshida(...?): Hold him there...After the peasant, it's his turn to die.

_**Ren got back on his feet and charged at Kamoshida but two of the knights held the boy back, pinning him against the wall. It seemed like there was nothing Ren could do. He wanted to help Sakamoto...but what could he possibly do? Suddenly, he hears a voice, call out to him, as a mysterious butterfly flitters by him.**_

_This is truly an unjust game...Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..._

_**Ren wasn't sure what to make of it. But then, another voice calls out to him...**_

_What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?_

_**Ren recalled the incident that led to his arrest, coming to the conclusion that he did not make the wrong choice to save the woman.**_

Ren: It wasn't!

_**In response to his determination, the voice called out to him again.**_

_Very well...I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I...Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_

Kamoshida(...?): Execute him!

Ren: That's enough!

_**Ren's outburst managed to stop the execution, as both the knight and Kamoshida turned around to Ren.**_

Kamoshida(...?): What was that...? You desire to be killed that much...? Fine!

_**With a simple nod, the knight took his shiled and slammed it against Ren's head, causing his glasses to fall off. He was once again pinned against the wall, ready to be cut down. But before the sword could fall, Ren opened his eyes and a burst of air filled the room. Once it stopped, Ren found himself to be wearing something on his face. It was a black and white, birdlike domino mask. It seemed to be attached quite well. Ren grabbed it and struggled to remove the mask. But...by doing so, blood squirted from his face, as he fully removed the mask. Looking up to Kamoshia, Ren's eyes were now a crimson yellow, as his entire body was engulfed in blue flames, with a mysterious laugh, being heard. It was something unlike anyone had ever seen. The flames rose to the sky, revealing that Ren was now wearing something completely different.**_

_**He was now wearing a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepickers and a pair of red gloves. But that wasn't all. Something had formed, from behind Ren. It appeared to be some type of monster. It had a very tall top hat, a long-horned mask for its face, a cropped red eighteenth century-esque suit worn open with the collar popped, stitched heart designs on the shoulders, a white ruffle tie, a black, tailed corset running down its torso; large, black, feathery wings starting at around the small of its back; very long and pointy fingernails; and red coverings on its legs resmbling pants that would go with the cropped coat and heeled shoes with blade-like heels.**_

_**With a powerful thrust of its wings, the monster blew everything away, hitting against the wall. It was truly a sight to behold. Whatever happened, Ren gained mysterious powers...and he seemed to like it.**_

_I am the pillager of twilight-"Arsene"!_

Sakamoto: What the...?

Arsene: I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.

_**WIth no hesitation, Ren looked up to his rebellious soul and have a satisfying smirk on his face.**_

Ren: Give me your power.

Arsene: Hmph, very well...

Kamoshida(...?): Who the hell are you...!? Guards! Start by killing that one! You'll learn the true strength of my men!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Episode 6: All New Faces

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 6: All New Faces**_

Kazuki: That's crazy. You entered a whole other dimension? And on top of that, you gained other worldly powers? That's insane, bro.

_**Ren nodded, agreeing with his little brother.**_

Kazuki: Well, at least you're not alone. That _Sakamoto _guy knows about that other world now. As do I...eben though I haven't seen it for myself.

Ren: ...

Kazuki: It's probably best that we keep this to ourselves. At least until we know more about that other world. Well, we better head off to sleep.

_**Ren nodded, as he and his little brother went off to bed. During that night, while Ren was sleeping, he was remembering all that had happened, while hearing Arsene's voice ring through his head.**_

_This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!_

_**While dreaming, he was thiking back on what happened, within the other world.**_

Sakamoto: What...What was that just now?

Kamoshida(...?): You little...!

_**Kamoshida walked up to Ren, aggrivated that his "men" were taken down. While he was distracted, Sakamoto got back on his feet and tackled him to the ground.**_

Sakamoto: You like that, you son of a bitch!?

_**When Kamoshida was knocked down, something had fallen out of his robe. It seemed to be a couple of keys, attached to a metal ring.**_

Ren: They key!

Sakamoto: Y-You mean this!?

_**He quickly grabbed the keys and dashed out of the cell. When the door closed, Sakamoto locked the cell.**_

Sakamoto: OK, it's locked!

Kamoshida(...?): Damn you!

Sakamoto: Hey...! What was that just now!? And...your clothes...!

_**In a flash, Ren's body was engulfed by a blue flame and his new outfit transformed back into his school uniform.**_

Sakamoto: Whoa, it went back to normal...!?

Kamoshida(...?): You bastards!

Sakamoto: God, this's effin' nuts! Anyways, let's scram! You lead the way!

_**Agreeing, Ren took off, as Sakamoto threw away the keys, catching up to him.**_

Kamoshida(...?): Goddamn thieves...! After them! Don't let them escape! Y-You bastards! You think you can get away with doing this to me!?

Sakamoto: I don't give a shit! I ain't down for any of this! C'mon, let's get outta here!

_**Together, Ren and Sakamoto were running everywhere, trying to figure out where the exit was. All of a sudden, there was a voice, calling out to them.**_

_...Hey, you there. Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!_

_**Ren and Sakamoto turned to one of the cells and saw something locked up. It appeared to be a predominantly black cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle, paws and tail tip who wears a yellow collar.**_

Sakamoto: What is this thing!?

_You're not soldiers of this castle, right!? Get me out of here! Look, the key's right there!_

Sakamoto: We're trying to get the hell out of here...! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!

_I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!_

Ren: ...A cat?

_I am NOT a cat! Say that again and I'll make you regret it!_

_**The noises of the guards were drawing in close, almost like they were around the corner.**_

Sakamoto: They're catching up already...!

_**Sakamoto pulled out his phone, hoping for a signal but there was still nothing.**_

Sakamoto: Shit, there's still no 't there any way to contact someone outside!? How the hell do we get out...!?

_Hey, you two! You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you there. You don't want to get caught and executed, right?_

Ren: Can you really help us?

_I never go back on my word._

Sakamoto: This thing sounds like it's all talk...

_If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!_

Sakamoto: Whadda we do...?

_**With time wasting, the footsteps grew closer and closer.**_

Sakamoto: Are you seriously not messin' with us?

_If you don't hurry, they'll catch you._

Sakamoto: F-Fine...

_**Ren grabbed the keys and unlocked the gate, letting the strange creature out of the cell.**_

_Ahhhh...Freedom tastes so great..._

Sakamoto: Now, where's the exit, you monster cat!?

_Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!_

Sakamoto: Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again!?

Morgana: A-All right, sheesh! Follow me, and stay quiet!

_**With Morgana leading the way, Ren and Sakamoto headed for the exit. Thanks to Morgana, the group found a bridge that they were able to cross and proceed through. However, they were stopped, when more knights showed up.**_

Sakamoto: A-Aah! Shit...Shit, it's them!

Morgana: Tch...You amateur! Stay still!

_**Ready for a fight, Morgana looked to Ren.**_

Morgana: Hey, you! You could fight, right? Let's go! Come...! Zorro!

_**Blue flames emerged and engulfed Morgana, as he called upon a creature, like Ren did. But his monster was different from Ren's.**_

Sakamoto: Y-You got one of those things too!?

Morgana: Hmph...We will promptly shut them up!

_**Working together, Ren and Morgana used their powers and abilities to eliminate the enemies that stood in their way. Together, they were quite the team.**_

Morgana: Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful.

Sakamoto: Persona...? Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?

Morgana: Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that...

_**As Morgana was explaining, Ren's outfit changed back to his school uniform.**_

Sakamoto: Huh...? He turned back to normal...

Morgana: Hm, it looks like you don't have full control over your power yet. The transformation shouldn't dissolve like that. After all-

Sakamoto: Rrgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!

Morgana: Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?

Sakamoto: Don't call me Blondie! My name's Ryuji...

Morgana: Actually, there's no time for me to lecture you! You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go!

_**Continuing to lead the way, Morgana led Ren and Ryuji to an empty room. Luckily, there were no threats around to be seen.**_

Morgana: We're here!

Ryuji: Finally! We're saved...!

_**Looking for a way out, Ryuji tried opening one of the doors but it didn't seem to budge.**_

Ryuji: Nnh...! ...It's not openin'! D'you trick us, you jerk!?

Morgana: Don't jump to conclusions! Over here!

_**Behind Morgana was another door and that one seemed to be unlocked. He opened it and led to a small room. But there didn't seem to be a way out.**_

Ryuji: Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't even any windows!

Morgana: Ugh, amateur...This is the most basic of basics.

_**Ren looked around, looking for something that they weren't spotting. That's when he caught sight of something...**_

Ren: A ventilation shaft?

Morgana: That's right! You guys should be able to squeeze through it one at a time.

Ryuji: I see...

_**Climbing up what looked to be a bookshelf, Ryuji grabbed the vent and tried pulling it off. When doing so, he fell back down but managed to open the shaft.**_

Ryuji: Oww...Crap! The enemy didn't hear us, did they? Seriously, we're finally gettin' outta here...!

Morgana: You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out. Now get going!

Ryuji: But...what about you?

Morgana: There's something I still have to do. We're going our separate ways.

Ren: Don't get caught again.

Morgana: Heh, you better be careful too. See ya.

_**One at a time, Ryuji and Ren climbed through the vent and escape the castle. Back in the real world, Ren had awakened from his sleep and was walking to school with his little brother. Both brothers caught their respective schools in sight and parted ways. At Misaki school, it seemed as though more transfer students were going to attend.**_

_Quite the eventful trip to school, it seems._

_Something like that...I guess._

_**The transfer students were greeted by an elderly man with a gentle smile. He seemed to be the school's Principal...**_

_I was told to come speak with you, when it came to new students?_

_Yes, I thought we should meet at least once, seeing as you've transferred here. First of all, let me congratulate you on a successful transfer, Mr. Neku Sakuraba. Along with these four as well._

Neku: You seem to have it mixed up. I'm not transferring here. They are.

_I see. Well then, I congratulate the four of you for transferring to Misaki High._

_Thank you, sir._

_Yes, thank you._

_Thanks._

_It is all thanks to you._

_All I did was approve Neku's transfer. From now on, everything will be up to you._

Neku: ...

_Again...welcome to Misaki High. Monika, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri._

_**The camera panned up and revealed the appearance of all four girls.**_

_**Monika had long coral brown hair that she kept in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. She also had bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes were emerald green.**_

_**Sayori had coral pink hair, cut short and slightly curled at the ends, with a large red bow on the left side of her head and her eyes were sky blue.**_

_**Natsuki had short, straight pastel pink hair and pink eyes. She also had a red hourglass-shaped hair clip at the right side of her bangs, as well as two red ribbons forming two small twin-tails. The rest of her hair is short and she has small bangs on the side of her face and small locks of hair on her forehead.**_

_**And lastly, there is Yuri. She is shown to express maturity and sophistication, and is noted to be extremely beautiful. She had long straight dark purple hair and light purple eyes, and she wore purple barrettes on both sides of her head, positioned upon long strands of hair close to her bangs.**_

_**When class began, the teacher; Aiko Yumi announced that the class was getting four new students.**_

Aiko: Alright, class. Today, we are recieving four new transfer students. Please introduce yourselves.

_Hi, my name is Monika._

_Hello, I'm Sayori._

_I-It's nice to meet you. M-My name is Yuri..._

_I'm Natsuki._

Aiko: Class, please welcome our new students.

Akari: Cool, we got four new faces! Awesome!

Enju: It's nothing to get excited about, Akari.

John: No, I think it's cool. They might be interested in manga.

Enju: I doubt that.

Yamabuki: You never know.

_**Kazuki wasn't sure what to think...not that he really cared. The girls were no concern to him. When first period ended, Kazuki was still working on the problems he was having, yesterday. That's when Akari showed up.**_

Akari: Hey, Kazuki!

Kazuki: Oh, what's up?

Akari: You ready to begin where we left off?

Kazuki: Yeah, sure. Where's Enju?

Akari: She went to go get some materials from yesterday.

Kazuki: Oh, I see. It's strange. I feel...sorta bad for her. She must have stuff of her own to do.

Akari: Hehe! That's what's great about Enju...She may not seem like it, but she loves to help people!

Kazuki: I don't know about that...

Akari: So you don't need to say you're sorry...All you need to say is thank you!

Kazuki: I see...Well, thanks, then. I'll take you up on your offer.

Akari: Mm-hmm...and I'm gonna go all out to teach you too! Aim for the top of the class!

Kazuki: I don't have to aim that high!

_**A few hours later, Akari and Enju have finished going over all the classwork throughly with me. From the back of the class, John and Yamabuki were already getting friendly with the transfer students.**_

Enju: Alright! I'm done! There, how about that?

Kazuki: Got it.

Enju: Hmm...You actually seem to get it, once you're shown how...

Kazuki: Why do I get the feeling that was an insult...?

Enju: I wonder why you've been so hopeless up until now, exactly...

Kazuki: Like I said, a lot on mind. Things you wouldn't understand.

Enju: Let's see...correct...this one's also correct...

Akari: Wow! Amazing, Kazuki! You got them all right!

Enju: Well, this much is to be expected. The important thing is whether or not you can keep it up. If you're back where you started again tomorrow, I'm gonna be angry, you know?

Kazuki: Is there EVER a time when you're _not_?

Enju: Really?

Kazuki: I get it! Alright? Figuring out what I didn't learn before is fun. Besides...N-Nevermind. Thanks for teaching me. Starting tomorrow, I think I should be able to manage.

Akari: Not at all...You're welcome!

Enju: Sure...Just be sure to practice by yourself, too. We can't always be taking care of you.

Kazuki: Never asked you to do so, in the first place.

Akari: Kazuki will be fine!

Enju: Why are you answering for him, Akari?

Akari: Kazuki is the kind of boy who can do it if he just tries!

Kazuki: Plus, she's a nicer person than you.

Akari: No, that's not true! Kazuki picks up on things really quick. He was listening to today's explanation really carefully. He's got that much grumption...I'm sure he can do it! Right, Kazuki?

Kazuki: Understood.

Enju: I wonder...

Kazuki: What now?

Akari: Hehe...

Enju: Hmph...I won't be fooled by that kind of attitude...

Kazuki: Excuse me?

Enju: W-Well, I'm the class representative, so it's my job...D-Don't get the wrong idea!

Kazuki: Whatever. As if I care.

Akari: Huh...What about me?!

Kazuki: I guess I gotta thank you as well, Akari.

Akari: Hehe.

Kazuki: Regardless...thank you.

Enju: Bah...what am I meant to...Argh! Fine! Y-You're welcome...

Akari: Enju went from "tsun" to "dere!"

Enju: I didn't go "dere"!

Kazuki: Denial to the very end...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Episode 7: Castle Infiltration

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 7: Castle Infiltration**_

Enju: Anyway, be sure to review and preview! Don't think I'm gonna teach you again next time, alright?

Kazuki: You could tell me that without screaming, you know?

Akari: This is just how Enju hides her embarrassment!

Kazuki: Yeah, she's quite the embarrassment right now.

Enju: What...?! No it isn't! This is my job as class representative!

Kazuki: Your job is to scream at students for no reason?

John: Oh! A real-life tsundere! It was worth my while coming to this country, after all!

Yamabuki: Yeah...She's a real classic!

Enju: I'm not a tsundere! You say something, too!

Kazuki: I agree. You are a tsundere.

Akari: Yup...Enju sure is a tsundere!

Enju: N-No! I'm not, I keep telling you! And stop giving me that "yeah right face!"

Kazuki: You brought that on yourself, y'know?

Enju: *Sigh*...Ugh...I'm too worn out to be mad anymore.

John: Oh! I just remembered...!

Kazuki: Remembered what?

John: Kazuki, don't you have family that goes to a school called Shujin?

Akari: Kazuki has siblings?

Kazuki: How do you even know about that?

John: I heard one of the other students mentioning it.

Kazuki: I see. Yeah, it's true. I have an older brother.

Akari: Really?! I never knew that.

Kazuki: Probably because I never mentioned him. Or I just didn't want to. WHich reminds me...

_**Kazuki grabbed his bag and left the classroom.**_

Akari: Kazuki?

Enju: Kazuki, wait! The next class is going to begin!

John: I wonder what that was all about?

Yuri: Is he always like this?

Enju: Oh, we actually just met him, yesterday.

Akari: He's a transfer student, like you guys.

_**Without another word, Kazuki grabbed his things and started leaving the school. Meanwhile, at Shujin Academy...**_

Ryuji: Yo.

Ren: What's up?

Ryuji: I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday. I tried tellin' myself it was all just a dream...but I couldn't do it. I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all. I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what. And y'know, you're the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?

Ren: Sure. What's next?

Ryuji: Ooh...Looks like I managed to talk some sense into you. I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday. In the meantime, you're walkin' to the station, right? Let's go together. Lemme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way.

_**Although Ren only knew Ryuji for a short time...he didn't seem like a bad guy. Plus, he had a point. With the powers that he gained and the things he's seen, there was no way that the other world was just a dream. This could've been their chance to get some answers about that place. Ren decided he should probably just go along with it. Together, they walked towards the location of the station.**_

Ryuji: If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time. When'd they build something like that though? We walked that way from here, right?

Ren: Maybe.

Ryuji: When you put it that way, I'm not so sure anymore...Alright, this way.

_**Ryuji led the way, going through the alley they went through, in order to get to the school. But when doing so, they saw no castle, just Shujin.**_

Ryuji: ...Huh? We're at school...There wasn't anything out of place along the way, right? I didn't see no castle either...We must've made a wrong turn somewhere. Let's try again.

Ren: Again...?

Ryuji: C'mon, you gotta stick with me to the end.

_**Ren and Ryuji walked back again, from the alleyway but they still had no luck. WHen they came back, they returned to Shujin.**_

Ryuji: For real...? Is it smaller than we think it is? What do you think?

_Brother!_

_**Ren turned around and saw Kazuki rushing towards him.**_

Ryuji: Huh...?

Kazuki: Hey, are you out of school? I came by to come and talk with you. It's about what the whole record thing and assault.

_**Before Kazuki could warn Ren, he noticed someone behind his brother.**_

Kazuki: Who's this?

Ryuji: I'm Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto.

Kazuki: I see. He a friend of yours?

Ren: Yeah.

Kazuki: Oh, so there's some good people here, after all. So what's going on? Why are you guys outside of the school gates?

_**Ren and Ryuji explained to Kazuki that they wanted to try and return to the castle from yesterday.**_

Kazuki: Hm...I see. You guys want answers, right? In that case, let me tag along.

Ryuji: For real? You wanna go with us?

Kazuki: I already know about that place and the danger that's there. And don't think because I'm young that I can't handly myself.

Ryuji: You okay with this?

_**Ren nodded, indicating "yes."**_

Kazuki: Then it's settled. I'll come back here, when my school gets out and we'll head in together.

_**Kazuki, Ren and Ryuji nodded, in agreement. However, as Kazuki was heading back to the school, Kazuki felt a feeling of unease. He hadn't noticed the unknown "something" approaching him...**_

Kazuki: That's weird...

_**He couldn't sense anyone nearby. The unease feeling grew and his pace quickens. Something was coming. The boy was certain of it. Most likely...**_

Kazuki: This is...

_**As a chill ran down the boys spine, he immediately ducked down. Something grazes past his hair. Kazuki heard the sound of the wind whipping by, and a weapon being drawn. Then, the sound of a dull blade sticks into the wall. It...was a chakram!**_

Kazuki: Who's there?!

_**Kazuki called out to whoever it was...but no one made a sound. The streets were empty. Suddenly...**_

_You who carry the Kamuy, your life is mine._

_**Kazuki heard a voice cut through the darkness. But there was still no sign of who or where the voice was located at. Luckily, he was able to make it back to the school grounds of Misaki High. When he got to the next class, he sat within his seat, next to Akari.**_

Akari: Hey, where'd you go?

Kazuki: Had to see my brother.

Akari: Are you alright? You look kind of tense.

Kazuki: It's nothing. Focus on the lesson.

_**Kazuki looked around but he couldn't see the other transfer students.**_

Kazuki: Wait, where'd those four girls go?

Akari: They took off. With some boy wearing headphones.

Kazuki: Is that right?

_**That felt familiar to Kazuki but he wasn't sure why. But that didn't matter to him, as he allowed the rest of the school day to continue on. Finally, school had ended and all students were heading home. Kazuki wasted no time and grabbed his bag, taking off and heading back to Shujin. When he got there, he met up with Ren and Ryuji.**_

Kazuki: Alright, I'm here. Let's get going.

Ryuji: Well, it ain't exactly that easy.

Kazuki: What do you mean?

Ren: Are you sure it's around here? Check your phone...

Ryuji: I already did that. I didn't see anything like it around here...

_**Then, something came back Ryuji, as if he just remembered something important.**_

Ryuji: Huh? Phone...Hey, that reminds me-didn't you have a navigation app thingy on, back then?

Kazuki: Navigation app?

Ryuji: I don't know if it was or not, but I heard stuff that sounded like one comin' from his phone. Y'know, didn't it say stuff like "returned to the real world" or something like that? Lemme see your phone for a bit.

_**Ren pulled out his phone and handed it over to Ryuji. He scrolled through, trying to look for it...and noticed something else.**_

Ryuji: What's this eyeball-lookin' thing?

Ren: I can't delete it...

Kazuki: You can't delete the app? But...you installed it yourself, didn't you? Wait a minute...could it be that one app you told me about, last night?

_**Ren nodded at his little brother.**_

Ryuji: Huh, weird app...Oh wait, this is it! I knew it-it IS a navigation app! There's even your search history! Oh man, I'm such a genius! Let's try usin' it.

Kazuki: Is that really a good idea?

Ren: I dunno about this.

Ryuji: Why? All we're doing is startin' an app.

Kazuki: We should at least be careful though.

_**Ryuji just went on and touched the app, as a voice began to be heard from Ren's phone.**_

_Kamoshida... Shujin Academy... Pervert... Castle... Beginning navigation._

Ryuji: There we go! ...Then, we went in a certain direction, and-

_**Suddenly, the air around them began to feel strange...almost like they were walking on air**_

Ryuji: Huh? What the hell!?

_**The app began to change the entire scenery around them, as the entire building of Shujin Academy transformed into a giant castle.**_

Kazuki: Holy...

Ryuji: Look! It's the castle from yesterday!

_**The three boys walked towards the castle, examining it, with surprise.**_

Ryuji: We made it back...That means what happened yesterday was for real too...

_**To their shock, Ryuji and Kazuki noticed that Ren's clothes had changed.**_

Ryuji: ...Yeargh! Those clothes...!

Ren: ...!

Ryuji: That happened last time too, huh!?

Kazuki: So this is what you were telling me...What's with that outfit though?

Ren: I don't know.

Kazuki: Unreal...

_Stop making a commotion!_

_**The three boys turned to their left and noticed something. It was that creature from yesterday; Morgana.**_

Ryuji: You!?

Morgana: The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be...To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.

_**That's when Morgana noticed someone standing next to Ren.**_

Morgana: And you brought someone else here too!? Seriously, what's wrong with you guys?

Kazuki: What is this place? Is it the school?

Morgana: That's right.

Ryuji: But it's a castle!

Morgana: This castle IS the school. But only to this castle's ruler.

Ryuji: The castle's ruler...?

Morgana: I think you called him Kamoshida? It's how his distorted heart views the school.

Ryuji: Kamoshida...Distorted...?

_**Ren and Ryuji looked at each other, wondering what Morgana was talking about.**_

Ryuji: Explain it in a way that makes sense!

Morgana: I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it...

Ryuji: What'd you say!?

_**Out of nowhere, the group heard screaming, coming from the inside.**_

Ryuji: What was that!?

Morgana: It must be the slaves captive here.

Kazuki: Slaves?

_**Once again, the screams cried out...**_

Ryuji: Oh, shit...It's for real! We saw other guys held captive here yesterday...I'm pretty sure they're from our school.

Morgana: Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that every day here.

Kazuki: Seriously? This goes on ALL the time?

Morgana: What's more, these two escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.

Ryuji: That son of a bitch...!

Morgana: Ryuji...?

Ryuji: ...This is bullshit!

_**He ran to the door and kicked at it, in anger.**_

Ryuji: You hear me, Kamoshida!?

Morgana: Doing that isn't going to open it, you know...Still it seems you have your reasons.

Kazuki: Excuse me, I never did get your name.

Morgana: It's Morgana.

Kazuki: And I'm Kazuki Amamiya. I'm his little brother.

Morgana: Oh, so that means you're special too?

Kazuki: Huh? Special...?

Ryuji: Hey, Mona-Mona!

Morgana & Kazuki: It's Morgana!

Ryuji: Do you know where those voices are comin' from...?

Morgana: You want me to take you to them?

Kazuki: That's not a bad idea. If you lead us through the castle, I could get a better understanding of this place. Along with this "Kamoshida".

Morgana: ...Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if he comes with us.

Ren: Let's go.

Morgana: It's settled then.

Ryuji: For real...!? Thanks, man.

Morgana: All right, let's do this. Follow me!

Kazuki: Come on!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Episode 8: Captain Kidd

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 8: Captain Kidd**_

Morgana: This is our infiltration point.

Ryuji: Ain't that where we escaped outta last time...?

Morgana: That's right. Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery.

Ryuji: How're we supposed to know about that stuff...?

Morgana: I'll make sure to teach you as we go. Come on, follow me!

_**Morgana jumped through the vent, with Ren, Kazuki and Ryuji following. On the other side, they had made it into the castle.**_

Ryuji: Man, this place is as creepy as always.

Kazuki: Guess it comes with having a kind of castle like this.

Morgana: Mm-hm. Now, make sure you do exactly as I say, all right?

_**Morgana led the group through the central hall and into the main hall. Seeing all of this for the first time was a real mind blower for Kazuki.**_

Ryuji: Hey...We went by here when we came in the front...

_**Suddenly, the castle quickly changed into the school...and then changing back to the castle.**_

Ryuji: I was seein' double or something just now...! Was that Shujin!?

Kazuki: Didn't Morgana already tell you that this place is your school?

Morgana: Regardless, we don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up. Come on, this way!

_**The group pressed on, making their way to an underground prison...the same place where Ren had awakened to his "Persona". While exploring, they came across a guard, patrolling the area.**_

Morgana: Darn...I had a feeling there would be guards here...It looks like we won't be able to avoid conflict from this point forward.

Ryuji: F-For real...?

Kazuki: So what's the plan? What do we do?

Morgana: Oh well. I'll just teach you the basics of battle right now. You had better remember all of this.

Kazuki: I'm ready.

Morgana: As a rule of thumb, try to ambush as many enemies as you can. Attack them from behind whenever possible.

Kazuki: Ambush the enemy, from behind. Gotcha!

Morgana: You'll need to rip off their masks to momentarily break the control the Palace ruler has over them. If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack.

Ryuji: So we wanna ambush 'em and go for the first strike...All right, I got it!

Morgana: Uh, you know you're just going to be watching, right? You can't use a Persona...Anyway, let's go!

_**Being extra careful, Ren and the others snuck behind the guard and when the moment was right, Ren jumped on top of the guards back, grabbing a hold of his mask and ripping it off. The guard had melted into a whole new creature. It was a floating Jack-O-Lantern, holding a...well lantern.**_

Morgana: Now's our chance to strike! Go!

_**Ren summoned his Persona and used an attack that he called "Cleave." It did some pretty heavy damage, but the Jack-O-Lantern wasn't finished. next up, it was Morgana's turn. He summoned his Persona and used a move that he called "Garu." It appeared to be some kind of wind attack. But it was enough the finish the job. Kazuki was starting to learn how to fight against enemies in this world. The group continued on, pushing deeper into the underground prison.**_

Ryuji: Why ain't anyone here...? Dammit, they were here before! Where'd they go!?

Morgana: Quiet down!

Ryuji: Oh yeah, there were more of 'em further in too...!

Morgana: They might have been transferred already...

_**Kazuki was about to ask a question, when they heard noises, heading their way.**_

Ryuji: Crap, I can hear footsteps comin'! Lots of 'em!

Morgana: It would be a problem if they discovered us now...

Kazuki: So what's the plan?

_**Morgana looked around and noticed that there was a door of their right side.**_

Morgana: Hey, let's head into that room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave.

_**The group nodded, as Ren opened the door, closing it, behind him.**_

Morgana: The Shadows probably won't come in here.

Kazuki: How can you be so sure?

Morgana: There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak.

_**Suddenly, the small area shifted into what looked to be a classroom, then back to the small little dungeon room.**_

Ryuji: Is this a classroom...!?

Morgana: Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects.

Kazuki: Right. You mentioned that the castle is how Kamoshida sees the school.

Ryuji: Shit makes no sense at all!

Morgana: One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place a "Palace."

Ryuji: A palace...?

Kazuki: Fitting name for a place like this.

Morgana: This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle.

Ryuji: So it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that!? Hahaha...

Kazuki: Sounds like a pretty bad guy.

Ryuji: That son of a bitch!

Morgana: You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.

Ryuji: Hate doesn't even cover how I feel. Everything is that asshole's fault!

Morgana: I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside.

_**Morgana then realized something he forgot to explain.**_

Morgana: You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?

Kazuki: I know I sure am.

Morgana: That's also because of this world.

Ryuji: More stuff that makes no sense...

Kazuki: Would you zip it!?

Morgana: Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within.

Kazuki: Oh, I see now. If that's how you view it, then you have a pretty interesting outlook on a rebel, bro.

Ryuji: Uuugh, I'm so fed up with all this! I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?

Morgana: I'm a human-an honest-to-god human!

Kazuki: So how did you end up like this? Is it also because of the distortion?

Morgana: This is, well...It's because I lost my true form.

Kazuki: Seriously?

Morgana: But I do know how to regain my true form. The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means.

Kazuki: Is that around the time when you got caught?

Morgana: Y-Yes...Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure!

Kazuki: Alright! Then let's keep going!

Morgana: I'll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?

Ryuji: Don't worry, I'm not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help, so...

_**Ryuji pulled something out of his back pocket...which appeared to be a gun.**_

Ryuji: I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!

Morgana: That's a toy!

Ryuji: But it looks totally real, so it'll at least fake 'em out.

Kazuki: I guess that would make sense.

Morgana: Well, fine. If you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration.

Kazuki: Sounds good. Lead the way!

_**Once the coast was clear, the group pressed on, continuing the head deeper into the castle. The group made their way from the underground prison to an underground passage. However, their path was blocked by guards.**_

Morgana: Shoot...I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies. It'd be impossible to dodge all of them...

Ryuji: Then what do we do? Should we try and take 'em down like before?

Morgana: It's not that simple. We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy.

Ryuji I-I see...Sorry...Dammit, I wish I could fight...I'd at least be able to help out a little bit...But all I got is this toy from earlier...I'm such a loser.

Kazuki: Hold on a second...Morgana, everything here is effected by distortion, right? So...wouldn't that mean that weapons would be too?

Morgana: Ah, you're catching on quick, for a beginner. Well, there is a way...Ok, we'll use that to take down the enemies!

Ryuji: What!? Were you listenin' to me? It don't even shoot pellets...

Kazuki: Relax, if my theory is right, then it won't matter.

Morgana: Then we'll leave it to you. Attack away, Frizzy Hair!

Ren: Leave it to me!

_**On Morgana's cue, Ren jumped out and attacked at the guard. They transformed into a pixie...and what looked to be a walking flower.**_

Morgana: You have the gun with you, right? Point it at a Shadow and fire!

Kazuki: You've got it!

_**Kazuki pulled out the gun, aimed at the Pixie and it actually shot out 16 rounds of bullets.**_

Kazuki: I knew it!

Morgana: How about that!? Surprised? Be mindful of how much ammo you have left!

Kazuki: Got it!

Morgana: All right, I'll show you my weapon too!

_**Morgana pulled out a Slingshot and shot little pellet balls.**_ _**To finish off the enemy, Ren and Morgana used their Personas to finish off the Shadows, making it clean kills.**_

Kazuki: See? What did I tell you?

Ryuji: Whoa! Did that toy gun just shoot real freakin' bullets!?

Morgana: This is a cognitive world. As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes such. It's a good thing it's realistic-looking.

Ryuji: ...I don't get it.

Kazuki: You said it before, didn't you? The gun looks real enough, so it'll fake them out. And since it's a cognitive world, it shot out bullets.

Morgana: You can't expect someone with his brains to understand. How about you, Frizzy Hair? Did you get what we said?

Ren: It's simple logic.

Kazuki: Here you go. You should be the one to hold onto it. I think I'll stick with the Kamuy that I took from home.

Morgana: Is it a toy as well?

Kazuki: Nope, this sword is the real deal. Next time we go in battle, I'll show ya.

Morgana: Considering you're his brother, you just might surprise me.

_**With new weapons to assist in battle, the group continued on. They made it from the underground passage and made it to the location where the screams were coming from...The Training Hall of Love. From above, they could see the students being attacked and whipped on by the guards.**_

Ryuji: Dammit! This is bullshit!

Kazuki: Lower your voice! Do you want them to know where we are!?

Ryuji: S-Sorry...But this is beyond messed up! How do I open this...?

_Stop it...!_

_**From below, one of the slaves had spoken up.**_

_Leave us alone...It's useless..._

Ryuji: Huh?

_If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!_

Ryuji: You're tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this!?

Morgana: Wait a minute...Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?

Ryuji: We can't just leave 'em here!

Morgana: How stupid can you be...?

Ryuji: What!?

Morgana: These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition. They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you two.

Ryuji: Cognition...?

Kazuki: It means there's no point in saving them. They're different from the actual people in the real world.

Morgana: You could say that these are extremely similar-looking dolls.

Ryuji: The hell!? Why's it gotta be so complicated?

Kazuki: I think I'm starting to get a clearer picture here. The school is a castle and the students here are slaves.

Ryuji: This really is the inside of that asshole's head...!

Morgana: Still, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too.

Ryuji: In the real world too...?

Kazuki: It would make sense. I've been hearing rumors about the students being mistreated at Shujin from Tengge.

Ryuji: Ten...gge?

Kazuki: She's a student at Misaki High. The school I attend.

Ryuji: Wait, I know these guys...

Kazuki: You do?

Ryuji: They're members of the volleyball team-the one Kamoshida coaches for!

Morgana: They must be physically abused every day...There's no way they'd be so beat up normally.

Kazuki: Then that would mean...

Ryuji: They're going through similar shit in reality!?

Morgana: Most likely. I mean, this proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves.

Ryuji: So it might be for real...I heard that Kamoshida's usin' physical punishment. They're just rumors, but...If they're true, wouldn't this be somethin' to report to the police...? I'll use these guys as evidence. If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida...!

_**Ryuji pulled out his phone and began taking picture of the abused students.**_

Ryuji: ...Huh? It's not workin'!?

Kazuki: Wait...what?

Ryuji: I can't take a picture from my phone!

Kazuki: Wait a minute...so you can use the navigation app but you can't take pictures or record videos in this world?

Morgana: A navigation app?

Kazuki: Oh, yeah. That's what we used to come here. What about you, brother? Is your camera app working?

_**Ren pulled out his phone...but nothing seemed to be working.**_

Kazuki: You too, huh?

Morgana: Whatever you do is fine, but we're gonna get caught if we stand around like this. We need to head back!

Kazuki: Morgana's right.

Ryuji: Hang on a sec!

_**Ryuji took one last look at the students being abused by the guards.**_

Kazuki: What were you doing?

Ryuji: There was no other way...I memorized their faces. Mkay, let's check the cells 'round there.

_**The group continued pressing on, in the training hall. Ryuji continued memorizing all the abused students faces. Their job was completed and decide to head back to reality. However, they were ambushed by Kamoshida and his guards.**_

Kamoshia(?): ...You knaves again? To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!

Ryuji: The school ain't your castle! I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down!

Kamoshida(?): It seems it's true when they say "barking dogs seldom bite." How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.

Ryuji: The hell are you gettin' at!?

Kamoshida(?): I speak of the "Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams. Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged down under with your...selfish act.

Ryuji: Ngh...

_**Both the Amamiya brother looked at each other confused. Obviously Kamoshida struck a nerve...but why did Ryuji keep quiet, all of a sudden?**_

Ren: Violence?

Kazuki: Track Traitor?

Kamoshida(?): What a surprise. So you're accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.

Ryuji: That's not true!

Kamoshida(?): You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead. How unlucky of you. Go. Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with garbage.

_**Two of the castle guards walked closer to the group and transformed into demon-looking horses.**_

Ryuji: Goddammit...

Morgana: Ryuji, move!

Kazuki: Find someplace to hide!

_**Ren, Kazuki and Morgana steeped up to fight against the Shadows.**_

Morgana: Ngh...we're surrounded!

_I'll kill you! I'll kill you 'cause King Kamoshida told us! I'll kill 'cause that's what he wants._

Kazuki: Don't go pressing your luck!

_**Ren summonded his Persona; Arsene and performed a move knows as "Eiga." Morgana followed up by summoning Zoro and performing a move called "Garu." But it didn't seem like it was enough to take them down.**_

Morgana: There's more of them? This is bad...

_**Even Kazuki was having a hard time. He did his best to evade the move but he was eventually defeated, same with Ren and Morgana. They put up a fighting spirit...but it didn't last long. Morgana tried getting back up but Kamoshida held him down with his feet.**_

Morgana: Rgh...You piece of-

_**Ren and Kazuki tried getting back up but they were held down by the guards.**_

Kamoshida(?): I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?

Ryuji: No...

Kamoshida(?): What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly...How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?

Ryuji: Wasn't no practice-it was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!

Kamoshida(?): It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless too...Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg.

_**The group was in shock...what did Kamoshida just say?**_

Ryuji: ...What?

Kamoshida(?): Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!

Kazuki: You've gotta be kidding me...

Ryuji: Dammit...Am I gonna lose again...? Not only can I not run anymore...the track team is gone too 'cause of this asshole...!

Morgana: So that's why...

Kamoshida(?): Once these two are dealt with, you're next. Hahahaha...!

Morgana: Ryuji!

Kazuki: Don't let him win!

Ren: Stand up for yourself!

_**Ryuji was in the lowest point of his life...he didn't know what to do. But the words of both Amamiya brothers helped him come to his senses.**_

Ryuji: You're right. Everything that was important to me was taken by him...I'll never get 'em back...!

Kamoshida(?): Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.

Ryuji: No...That's what you are...All you think about is using people...You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida!

_**WIth his determination back, Ryuji walked up to Kamoshida, ready to fight back.**_

Kamoshida(?): What are you doing? Silence him!

Ryuji: Stop looking down on me with that stupid smile on your face!

_**With his voice was heard and his determination made clear...**_

_You made me wait quite a while._

_**A voice ringed in Ryuji's head, as his eyes turned to a piercing yellow.**_

_You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The "other you" who exists within desires it thus...I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!_

_**Raising his head high, a mask had formed upon Ryuji's face. It was the shape of a skull. He struggled in trying to remove it. Using all of his strength, the mask was finally removed. There was on his face, as he was engulfed in a large explosion of blue flames.**_

Kazuki: What is this!? Wait a minute...is this...!?

_**The explosion was gone and Ryuji was wearing all new clothes. His new clothes were a matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots and a pair of yellow gloves. But behind him...was a Persona. It was the same as Arsene...but he had a different look. He was a skellington-like pirate, riding his ship, in the form of a skateboard.**_

Kamoshida(?): Ugh...This one as well!?

Ryuji: Right on...Wassup, Persona...This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback...

Kazuki: That's what I'm talking about! Let's do this!

Ryuji: Yo, I'm ready...Bring it!

_Ngh...Don't mock me, you brat!_

_**The knight in shining armor had transformed. He was now riding a horse. But different from the ones that attacked before.**_

Ryuji: Blast him away...Captain Kidd!

_**Another fight had begun. The Guard Captain was ready to take down the group but they stood strong and ready, as well.**_

_What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters!_

Ryuji: Kamoshida's cognition ain't changin', right? Then I'll act like the troublemaker I am!

Kazuki: Show them what you've got, Ryuji!

Ryuji: Let's do this, Captain Kidd!

_**Ryuji, with the power of his awakened Persona, uses an attack known as "Zio." It appeared to be lighting based. He struck one of the Shadows called a "Dirty Two-Horned Beast." It was strong enough to bring the Shadow to its knees. Keeping up the pace, Ryuji performed another Zio and struck another Two-Horned Beast.**_

Kazuki: That's the way! Show no mercy!

_**Following up Ryuji's attack, Ren summoned Arsene and performed "Cleave" on one of the Two-Horned Beasts, finishing it off. Morgana had stepped in, summoning Zoro and using Garu to attack the Guard Captain. Now, Kazuki chose to step in. He finally unleashed his Kamuy sword and performed a simple slice, cutting through the Shadow, eliminating him.**_

Kazuki: And that's how it's done!

_I am...a loyal subject...of the glorious King Kamoshida...So why...have I lost...!?_

Ryuji: It just proves that Kamoshida ain't anything special.

Kazuki: And soon, we'll prove it!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Episode 9: Tragic Memories

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 9: Tragic Memories**_

_**Inside of the car, The girls were growing a little worried, wondering what was going on...**_

Monika: Neku, what's going on?

Neku: There's something we need to discuss.

Natsuki: Which is...?

Akechi: As of today, you girls will be living in different homes.

Sayori: But why...? Neku...

Yuri: Do...do you not wish to live with us anymore?

Neku: It's nothing like that. This is necessary.

Monika: What do you mean by necessary?

Akechi: We believe that someone is after you.

Monika: M-Me?!

Neku: Yeah. You and the others.

Monika: But...why?

Neku: Because you used your powers. Remember that day, when I was training you?

Monika: Y-Yeah...

Neku: Well, someone saw us and now we believe they're after you girls.

Sayori: You're serious...aren't you?

Neku: I'm afraid so.

Akechi: Do not worry. You will be staying with friends of ours.

Neku: Akechi trusts them, so he says you'll be staying there.

Monika: For how long?

Neku: Until we find whoever is after you and put a stop to them.

Yuri: Then...who will we be staying with?

Akechi: Yuri, you will be staying with the woman beside you.

_**Yuri looked to her left side and saw the woman, sitting next to her.**_

_It is nice to meet you. My name is Tengge Yomoda._

Yuri: Tengge...

Tengge: I look forward to us living together. It'll be like we're sisters.

Natsuki: What about me? Where will I be staying?

Akechi: I know a woman who gladly agreed to letting you stay with her.

Natsuki: But who? Who is she?

Akechi: You'll meet her, eventually. For now, let's drop off Tengge and Yuri.

_**Neku could see the look on all these girls faces and could tell that they were worried and concerned...but there wasn't any other option. It had to be done. Back at Mizaki School...**_

Akari: Alright! Anyway, so we need to get new members. Let's talk to the teacher! Let's go, Cypress!

Cypress: Whoa, slow down, I'm coming, I'm coming!

_**However, holding fast to Cypress' arm, he and Akari ran around the school at sunset.**_

Enju: Cypress! You know what this means, right?

John: Ah, youth.

Yamabuki: Ahaha! This is an interesting development, Cypress! Right now you're like the protagonist of a manga!

Akari: Let's go, Cypress! Our story's just begun!

John: Oh, Akari, that line's used as an ending in games, isn't it?!

_**Inside of the hallway, Cypress and Akari had just finished talking with the teachers.**_

Akari: What a great teacher! He listened to what we had to say so seriously!

Cypress: Yeah, talk about generous!

Akari: But he did say that it'd be fine so long as we got the members we needed!

Cypress: Then what do we do next?

Akari: I guess we just have to find more members! Come forth, comrades of destiny!

Cypress: Lead the way, fearless leader!

Akari: Ah, well, of course that means you, too, Cypress! Yay, destiny!

Cypress: Yeah! Hooray for destiny!

_**Cypress was happy that he and Akari were starting something interesting...but he couldn't help but feel a little upset, at the same time.**_

Akari: What's wrong?

Cypress: Well...I was just wondering...

Akari: About what?

Cypress: What about Enju?

Akari: Enju is busy with the student council and stuff...Ah, but!

Cypress: That wasn't what I was talking about...she is still opposed to the club. What are we going to do about that?

Akari: It's fiiine. It's fiiine. Enju's bound to accept it!

Cypress: ...I see.

Akari: Ah, about that! I really do wanna talk to them, if there are really ninjas!

Cypress: You're not alone on that one.

_**Back with Neku and the others, they had dropped off his friends and Neku had returned home. Just as he was about to walk inside, he was stopped by Akechi.**_

Akechi: Neku...look, I know it seems a little...

Neku: If you're going to ask me if I'm alright, then don't bother...

Akechi: I promise you that your friends will be fine.

Neku: For your sake, they better...

_**Nothing more was said, as Neku walked inside his house, closing the door. The night went by and Neku was in his bed, thinking about everything that happened. He was still upset that Monika and the others were no longer living with him. As his eyes slowly closed, Neku began thinking back on the first day he saved Monika, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri. In his memories, Neku worked extremely hard to track down the files that belonged to Monika and the other girls. he looked and managed to track them down.**_

_It worked! Best of all, everyone's character files are still intact. But I don't want to edit these files. If I messed up, who knows if I could fix things again. Also, I might just end up thinking of this world as some game. Even if this is just a game, I don't want to forget that this world matters. If I do, then I'm certain I'll end up like Monika. Now that I think about it, wouldn't Monika try to manipulate them again?...That's it. I'll give everyone their memories back. All of them, from all the timelines I remember. Giving them a reason for their feelings will also probably help them to cope. Well, that's that. Now, let's start._

_**Neku pushed a button and the files began to install. The first to be installed was Monika and then the other girls.**_

Monika: Huh? What's going on?

Neku: Welcome back, Monika.

Monika: Neku! Is that you? Wha...

_**Monika's file was fully installed...and then the next was Sayori.**_

Sayori: M-Monika!

Monika: Sayori! You're behind this? I don't know how you restored the game, but I'll stop whatever you're planning!

Sayori: Don't try to confuse me! I'll protect Neku from you, no matter what!

_**Sayori stuck her hand out, towards Monika. She was trying to do...something...but nothing was happening.**_

Sayori: What? Why...isn't it working?

Neku: You don't have those powers anymore, Sayori.

Sayori: Neku! Wha...What do you mean by...

_**All of a sudden, Natsuki and Yuri's file completely installed.**_

Natsuki: Hey, Earth to weirdos. Mind explaining what's going on here?

Yuri: I'll have to agree with Natsuki. Also...I do believe I heard something about hurting Neku.

Neku: Everyone calm down. I'll explain everything...

_**While in the room, Neku told the story of everything that happened. Everything that Monika did and how she hacked into everyone's files and changed their personalities.**_

Yuri: I see. That would certainly explain these conflicting memories.

Neku: Yeah, that's right.

Yuri: Monika, you were messing with our mental states, just to gain Neku's attention?

Neku: ...

Yuri: That's despicable. You should feel ashamed of yourself.

Monika: So what? You're all just meaningless pieces of code anyways. I'm the only one here who really loves Neku!

_**Projecting an aura of complete confidence, Monika stalked away. However, Neku couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little off-balance, compared to how Monika normally was.**_

Yuri: Natsuki, can you believe her? After all that, she's still acting like the victim!

Natsuki: Well, I sort of get why she did that, I guess...

_**Neku was kind of surprised. He suspected that Natsuki would've been the angriest one, but she was actually being really accepting about it. if anything, it was kind of suspicious. Without a word, Yuri turned and gets as far away from Monika as she could. Meanwhile, Natsuki walked over to the window, and Sayori simply rested where she was. Neku had to figure out a way to make the tension fade...or who knows what the girls would do to Monika...or to one another. Neku chose to talk with Monika...to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.**_

Neku: Monika...

Monika: Ah, Neku! Good to see you.

_**Monika smiled sweetly at neku. To him, it felt like everything was normal...but even he knew better.**_

Neku: Everything alright?

Monika: Aww, you do care! Everything's fine, now that you're here. Want to go on a date? Whenever you want! The beach maybe? Or the mall?

Neku: Maybe after everyone's feeling better.

Monika: Oh, sorry, sorry. I was so caught up thinking about myself that I forgot.

Neku: So I've noticed...

Monika: You're having a hard time too, aren't you? You know, if you can't handle being club president, I can always take over~

Neku: No thanks.

Monika: What, don't you trust me?

Neku: Honestly...no.

Monika: ...Oh.

Neku: Monika...I brought you back because I think you aren't a completely bad person. You still need to prove it, though. I can't just forgive you for doing what you did to Sayori and the others.

Monika: But they're just pieces of code!

Neku: So what? They're also my friends. And they were yours too.

Monika: ...

Neku: Can you honestly tell me the whole time we spent, in the Literature club, you didn't feel anything towards the others?

Monika: Of course I di...

Neku: Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel **ANYTHING** towards Sayori...Natsuki and Yuri!

_**Monika tried to say so...but even she knew the truth. She couldn't even bring herself to lie to him.**_

Neku: Yeah, I thought so.

_**With that, Neku leaves. In the end, Neku just ended up venting at her. He felt bad for doing so...but he needed to make Monika understand. Neku began walking over to Sayori. Her depression is probably still eating away at her. Neku knew he had to make sure she was doing alright.**_

Neku: Hey, Sayori. Everything okay?

Sayori: Oh, Neku. I don't really understand what's happening, but you didn't want me to argue with Monika, did you?

Neku: Yeah, that's right.

Sayori: I really messed up again, didn't I? Every time I try to help, I always end up making things worse. Ahaha~

Neku: That's not true, Sayori. It makes me happy that you tried to help me.

Sayori: You don't need to try to make me sound good, Neku. It's always the same. I finally got my happy ending, and I got so selfish that Monika ended up having to save you.

Neku: Sayori...

Sayori: When I killed myself, I told myself that it was so you wouldn't have to worry about me. But in the end, it just hurt you even more. Truth is, I just wanted everything to stop hurting.

Neku: I know, Sayori. I know.

Sayori: I'm just weak and selfish. That's all I've ever been, and it's all I'll ever be.

Neku: I don't believe that. And I know you don't either. But just know...if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. I promise.

_**Compared to the bombshell Sayori just dropped, Neku's words felt pitifully inadequate. But the truth was, he didn't know how to help her. Neku chose to give Sayori some time to herself and walked over to Yuri. For some reason, Neku could feel her eyes on his back for a while.**_

Yuri: Ah, Neku. What a pleasant surprise.

Neku: Hey...Yuri. You doin' okay? Thanks for standing up for us back there.

Yuri: You don't want me to do it again, right?

Neku: Well, yeah, pretty much. I don't blame you, but I think she can change and-

Yuri: No need to justify yourself. You always were kind and forgiving.

Neku: ...Not always.

Yuri: That part is what I love so much about you. You'll even forgive someone that hurts you. So that's why I'll protect you. I'll make sure that nobody except me can even touch you. And-

_**Yuri caught a hold of herself, feeling embarrassed of all the things she said. Though, Neku didn't really seem bothered by it.**_

Yuri: ...

Neku: It's okay, Yuri.

Yuri: I'll be fine. Go talk to the others, I'm sure they need it more than I do.

_**Neku didn't say anything else, as he silently sat down next to Yuri. After a moment's hesitation, she sat down as well.**_

Yuri: I'm fine now.

Neku: Alright.

_**I got out of my seat and started to leave.**_

Yuri: Thanks.

_**Natsuki seemed relatively fine, so Neku ended up leaving her for last...hopefully that wouldn't be a problem...**_

Neku: See anything interesting out there?

Natsuki: Hmm? No, not really.

_**Neku couldn't shake this feeling he was having. Seeing Natsuki so restrained...it was so strange. Feeling a bit awkward, Neku tried thinking of another topic...but nothing came to his mind. Except for the Literature Club.**_

Natsuki: If you're worried about me, don't. It's nothing to do with Monika. I just remembered something, that's all...

_**Natsuki smiled at Neku, awkwardly.**_

Neku: I'm not gonna fall for that again. If you need some time to process things, that's fine, but if you need to talk to someone...

Natsuki: Geez, if you keep on worrying about me like this, I might take it the wrong way, you know.

Neku: Natsuki, you're important to me.

Natsuki: Gweh-Shut up!

Neku: I really do care, alright? So if there's anything you need, I'm here.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Episode 10: Visit From An Old Friend

_**Anime Avenue**_

_**Episode 10: Visit From An Old Friend**_

_**It started to get late. Instinctively, Neku started heading for the door, but remembered that he didn't restore anything else yet.**_

Neku: Okay, everyone! As club president, I'm announcing our next activity.

Natsuki: Wait, is this really the best time?

Yuri: I'm sure Neku knows what he's doing, Natsuki.

Sayori: Yeah, let's at least hear him out.

Monika: Alright, Mr. Club President. What are we doing?

Neku: We're...having a sleepover.

_**In an instant, the girls' faces changed.**_

Monika: That didn't take long at all, Neku. Already abusing your authority to sleep with girls?

Neku: Huh? That's not it at all!

Natsuki: So that's what's going on? You perverted idiot!

Sayori: Well, I guess Neku's at that age already...

Neku: You're all completely misunderstanding!

_**Desperately, I look over at Yuri for help. Hopefully, she would back me up. But...Yuri looks away, awkwardly. Should have seen that coming...**_

Neku: *sigh* Fine, be like that! We're stuck here anyways, so just go to sleep already.

_**Without another word, Neku walks over to the corner and just sits there, placing his headphones on and lowers his head, closing his eyes. The girls reluctantly retreat, their faces still openly suspicious. The next day arrived and Neku was at an unusual location. He was in the living room, talking with someone. They seemed to be an old friend of his.**_

_So that's what's happening, huh?_

Neku: Yeah. Any chance you know who this _mysterious guy_ is?

_I wish I knew. But I'm in the dark, same as you._

Neku: Yeah, I thought so...

_I'll keep my eyes and ears sharpened and let you know if I get anything._

Neku: Right. Thanks...

_By the way, why don't you go ask Kirijo group and see if they know anything._

Neku: Really?

_Hey, you never know, right? It's worth a shot._

Neku: Yeah, I guess so. Thanks.

_Best of luck, man._

_**Neku left the house and began heading his way to a large mansion. From the inside, he was speaking with someone. She was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black pants.**_ _**She had long red hair covering her left eye. The hue of the hair appeared vivid red and/or dark red. Her eyes were brown, although they had sometimes had a hint of red. Beside her was a young man who appeared the same as her. He had dark blue hair unkempt at the front, blue eyes and a light build, being shorter than average. His bangs covered his right eye and he was wearing**_ _**a navy blue and white T-shirt and black skinny work pants.**_

_According to my readings, we have not found anyone unusual walking around. Or anyone whom appears to be from Mementos. Everything seems to be normal._

Neku: Alright. Thanks.

_Something wrong?_

Neku: Someone is after my friends.

_Who?_

Neku: No idea. But I need to find out...and get my family back.

_Well, we will do what we can to help._

Neku: I appreciate it.

_**And with that, Neku was about to walk out until...**_

_Sakuraba!_

Neku: ...?

_I almost forgot. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. And this is my boyfriend; Makoto Yuki._

Makoto: Nice to meet you.

Neku: Likewise.

Mitsuru: If you ever need anything, then please let us know.

Neku: Will do.

_**And with that, Neku began walking out of the building.**_

Mitsuru: He reminds me a lot of you.

Makoto: Hm? Really?

Mitsuru: Yes. He seems so to himself and cut off from people.

Makoto: And that reminds you of me?

Mitsuru: When we first met, you were the same way.

Makoto: Huh...I'm starting to remember now.

Mitsuru: You really have come a long way, since then.

Makoto: Yeah...

Mitsuru: And I can tell he has too.

_**As Neku was leaving the Kirijo building, he made a quick stop at a small little Angel's Tear. He walked through the front door and headed to the counter. There, he came in contact with a girl with a pale complexion, brown eyes and her black hair flowing freely, decorated with a red headband. Her casual clothing were thigh highs, a red plaid skirt, a white shirt with a blue floral pattern worn on top of a dark blue singlet.**_

_Welcome to Angel's Tear. How can I help you?_

Neku: Black coffee, as usual.

_Coming right up._

_Mitsuki._

_**From behind the young girl, Neku saw someone walking towards her. He was a middle-aged man. He had slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, gray eyes, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flareed out and wore glasses. His usual outfit consisted of a pale pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pale khakis held up with a white leather belt and white loafers, a black apron with a white pinstripe design on it and has his pants legs folded up to mid calf.**_

Mitsuki: Is something wrong, boss?

_We have some new boxes of coffee beans and I need you to unload them for me._

Mitsuki: Got it.

_**That's when her boss noticed me standing there.**_

_Oh, my bad. I didn't know you were serving someone._

Neku: Don't worry about it. I can wait.

_No. Mitsuki, go ahead and finish his order._

Mitsuki: Are you sure?

_Yeah. I'll have Ren come over and help me._

_**Neku walked over to an empty table and sat down, waiting for his order. As he put his headphones on, someone came up from behind him.**_

_So. This is where you were..._

_**Neku turned around and saw a familiar face. He was a lanky, fair-skinned teenager with unkempt ash-blond hair and lavender-colored eyes. He was wearing a light grey button-down shirt, with a fairly exposed neck and collar. He also wore dark grey pants and plain white shoes with black laces.**_

Neku: Joshua.

Joshua: Good to see you, Neku. How long the days without you have felt.

_**Joshua grabbed the empty chair and sat, in front of Neku.**_

Joshua: How long as it been, since we last saw each other?

Neku: When I chose to take in Monika and the others.

Joshua: That's right. I heard about your situation with them.

Neku: And how did you know that?

Joshua: I ran into the Ace Detective, while trying to find you.

Neku: Akechi...

Joshua: That's the one. Tell me, how has everything been for you?

_**Mitsuki finally came out and served Neku his coffee. He and Joshua began to discuss on everything that has happened, mostly about the dilemma with Monika and the other girls.**_

Joshua: I see. That is quite the problem.

Neku: Yeah.

Joshua: And I suppose Ajax doesn't know anything?

Neku: No. He told me to go see Mitsuru...but that didn't work.

Joshua: Interesting. Let me see what I can find out.

Neku: It's none of your concern. No need to get involved.

Joshua: It's what friends do for each other. Do they not?

Neku: ...I guess.

Joshua: Oh, before I forget. I am going to be attending Mizaki High School.

Neku: You are...?

Joshua: That's right. But not just me. Beat, Rhyme and Shiki will be there too.

Neku: They're here too?

Joshua: Yep. They are at the school, as of right now.

Neku: I see.

Joshua: We had heard you were attending that school.

Neku: I don't attend school. I just go there to watch over the girls.

Joshua: Then I guess we'll see you there.

Neku: ...?

_**Without another word, Joshua got out of his seat and began to walk off. Neku eventually left the cafe as well. He returned home and headed towards his bed. He just thought on everything that had happened...and could feel his eyes starting to grow heavy. And eventually passed out, falling asleep.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
